Bajo el Cielo Eterno
by Izzy Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella ha sido expulsada de la ciudad protegida de Ensoñación.En el exterior su vida corre peligro: amenazas violentas tormentas de éter,caníbales y salvajes.Edward es un salvaje que ha perdido lo más importante que tenía en la vida.Ahora hará lo imposible para recuperarla. Bella,una residente,será su única opción.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**Sinopsis**

**Sus mundos los separaban.**

**El destino los unió.**

Bella es una adolescente en la ciudad aislada de Reverie. Al igual que todos los Habitantes, ella pasa su tiempo con sus amigos en los entornos virtuales, llamados Reinos, se accede a través de un sistema óptico llamado Smarteye. Bella disfruta de los Reinos y la vida fácil en Reverie. Cuando es forzada a salir de la cápsula por un crimen que no cometió, cree que su muerte es inminente. El mundo exterior se conoce como La Tienda de la Muerte, el peligro en todas las direcciones.

Como un Forastero, Edward siempre ha conocido el hambre, los feroces depredadores y las violentas tormentas de energía de la arremolinada atmósfera electrificada llamada Éter. Un poco exiliado, incluso entre su tribu de caza, Edward soporta estas pruebas todos los días con sus habilidades excepcionales, ya que está dotado de sentidos de gran alcance que le permiten oler el peligro, comida e incluso las emociones humanas.

Ellos se unen a regañadientes, Bella debe depender de Edward, a quien considera un bárbaro, para ayudarla a volver a Reverie, mientras que Edward necesita a Bella para ayudar a desentrañar el misterio del secuestro de su sobrino por los Habitantes. Juntos se embarcan en un viaje, cuestionados tanto por sus prejuicios, como por los encuentros con los caníbales y los lobos. Pero para su sorpresa, Bella y Edward forjan un insólito amor, que cambiará para siempre el destino de todos los que viven "_Bajo el Cielo Eterno"_.


	2. Bella

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**1**

**Bella**

Llamaban al mundo más allá de las paredes del Compartimiento "La Tierra de la Muerte". Un millón de maneras de morir allí afuera. Bella nunca pensó que estaría tan cerca. Mordió su labio mientras veía las pesadas puertas de acero. En una pantalla se leía "AGRICULTURA 6. NO ENTRAR" en letras rojas intermitentes. Ag 6 sólo era una cúpula de servicio, se dijo Bella a sí misma. Docenas de cúpulas suplían a Reverie con comida, agua, oxígeno, todas las cosas que una ciudad confinada necesitaba. Ag 6 había resultado dañada en una reciente tormenta, pero supuestamente el daño era menor. Supuestamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos devolvernos —dijo Rosalie. Ella se detuvo al lado de Bella en la cámara de aire, retorciendo nerviosamente una hebra de su largo cabello rubio.

Los tres chicos se agacharon sobre el panel de control en la puerta, interfiriendo la señal para que pudieran salir sin activar ninguna alarma. Bella trató de ignorar sus constantes discusiones.

—Vamos, Rosalie. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Bella quiso bromear, pero su voz sonó muy tensa así que añadió una risa. La cual brotó sonando medio histérica.

—¿Qué puede pasar en una cúpula dañada? —Rosalie contó con sus delgados dedos—. Nuestra piel podría descomponerse. Podríamos quedarnos fuera. Y la tormenta del Éter podría convertirnos en tocinetas humanas. Luego los caníbales podrían comernos para el desayuno.

—Es sólo otra parte de Reverie —dijo Bella.

—Una parte fuera de los límites.

—Rose, no tienes que ir.

—Tú tampoco —dijo Rosalie, pero estaba equivocada.

Por los últimos cinco días, Bella se había preocupado constantemente por su madre. ¿Por qué no había estado en contacto? Renee nunca se había perdido ninguna de sus visitas diarias, sin importar cuán absorta estuviese en su investigación médica. Si Bella quería respuestas, ella necesitaba entrar a esa cúpula.

—Por centésima vez… espera, milésima vez, Ag 6 es segura —dijo Jacob sin voltearse del tablero—. ¿Crees que quiero morir esta noche?

Él tenía un punto. Jacob se amaba demasiado a sí mismo para arriesgar su propia vida. La mirada de Bella descansó en los músculos de su espalda. Jacob era el hijo del Director de Seguridad de Reverie. Tenía la clase de piel que sólo venía con los privilegios. Incluso estaba bronceado, un ridículo beneficio considerando que ninguno de ellos había visto alguna vez el sol. También era un genio rompiendo códigos.

Quil y Embry observaban a su lado. Los hermanos seguían a Jacob a todos lados. Él usualmente tenía un centenar de seguidores, pero eso era en los Reinos. Esta noche sólo cinco de ellos compartían la cámara de aire.

Sólo cinco de ellos rompiendo la ley.

Jacob se enderezó, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Voy a tener que hablar con mi padre sobre sus protocolos de seguridad.

—¿Lo lograste? —preguntó Bella.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hubo alguna duda? Ahora la mejor parte. Momento de apagarse.

—Espera —dijo Rosalie—. Pensé que solo ibas a interferir nuestros Smarteyes*.

—Los he estado interfiriendo, pero no nos dará suficiente tiempo. Necesitamos apagarlos.

Bella pasó un dedo sobre su Smarteye. Ella siempre había usado el transparente dispositivo sobre su ojo izquierdo y siempre estaba encendido. El Ojo los llevaba a los Reinos, los espacios virtuales donde pasaban la mayoría del tiempo.

—Emmett nos matará si no regresamos pronto —dijo Rosalie.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu novia y sus noches temáticas. —Usualmente cruzaba los Reinos con Rosalie y su novio y mejor amigo de Bella, Emmett, desde su lugar favorito en el segundo Salón General. El último mes, Emmett había planeado sus noches en torno a temas. El tema de esta noche "Alimentando Amigonstruos", comenzaba en un Reino Romano donde se darían banquete con un jabalí asado y guisado de langosta. Luego pasarían a un festín de Minotauro en un Reino Mitológico—. Sólo estoy feliz de que no hayamos ido antes de las pirañas.

Gracias a su Smarteye, Bella había mantenido sus visitas diarias con su madre, quien había seguido su investigación en Bliss, otra Cúpula a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La distancia nunca había importado hasta hace cinco días atrás, cuando la conexión con Bliss se rompió.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo planeamos quedarnos allí? —preguntó Bella. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos minutos a solas con Jacob. Sólo lo suficiente para preguntarle sobre Bliss.

Una sonrisa emergió en la cara de Quil.

—¡Lo suficiente para festejar en el reino!

Embry se apartó el cabello de sus ojos.

—¡Lo suficiente para festejar en carne y hueso!

El nombre en realidad de Emby era Bryan pero muy poca gente lo recordaba. Su sobrenombre le encajaba a la perfección.

—Podemos apagarlos por una hora. —Jacob le guiñó el ojo—. Pero no te preocupes, te encenderé después.

Bella se obligó a reír, fogosa y coqueta.

—Es mejor que lo hagas.

Rosalie le dio una mirada de sospecha. Ella no sabía el plan de Bella. Algo había pasado en Bliss, y Bella sabía que Jacob podía obtener información de su padre.

Jacob movió los hombros como un boxeador entrando a un cuadrilátero.

—Aquí vamos, Interferencias. Aguántense los pantalones. Vamos apagarlos a la cuenta de tres, dos…

Bella se sorprendió por la resonancia estridente que venía de las profundidades de sus oídos. Una pared roja se estrelló en su campo de visión. Ardientes agujas de dolor se clavaron en su ojo izquierdo y se esparcieron hacia su cuero cabelludo. Se reunieron en la base del cráneo y luego se dispararon por la espalda, explotando a través de sus miembros. Escuchó a uno de los chicos maldecir rigurosamente por el alivio. La pared roja se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

Parpadeó unas pocas veces, desorientada. Los iconos de sus Reinos favoritos habían desaparecido. La cola de mensajes y el cintillo de noticias en la parte baja de su Pantalla Inteligente se habían ido también, dejando sólo la puerta de la cámara de aire, que lucía pálida, filtrada a través de una suave película. Ella miró hacia sus botas grises. Gris Medio. Una sombra que cubría casi cada superficie de Reverie. ¿Cómo podía lucir menos vibrante el gris?

Una sensación de soledad se apoderó de ella a pesar de estar en la pequeña habitación llena de gente. No podía creer que la gente había vivido de esta manera alguna vez, con nada más que lo real. Salvajes en el exterior seguían viviendo de esta manera.

—Ha funcionado —dijo Jacob—. ¡Estamos afueras! ¡Somos simplemente carne!

Quil saltó arriba y abajo.

—¡Somos como los Salvajes!

—¡Somos Salvajes! —gritó Embry—. ¡Somos Forasteros!

Rosalie seguía parpadeando una y otra vez. Bella quería tranquilizarla, pero no podía concentrarse con Quil y Embry vociferando alrededor del pequeño espacio.

Jacob hizo girar una barra manual de liberación sobre la puerta. La cámara se despresurizó con un silbido rápido y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Aria miró hacia abajo, viendo asombrada las manos de Rosalie apretadas con las de ella. Tuvo sólo un segundo para absorber el hecho de que no había tocado a nadie en meses, desde que su mamá se fue, antes de que Bryan abriera la puerta.

—Libertad por fin —dijo él, y luego dio un paso a la oscuridad. En el haz de luz que se derramaba de la cámara de aire vio los mismos pisos lisos que corrían por todas partes en Reverie, pero estaban recubiertos con una capa de polvo. Las huellas de Jacob grababan un rastro en la penumbra.

¿Qué si la cúpula no era segura? ¿Y que si Ag 6 estaba llena de peligros externos? Un millón de muertes en la Tienda de la Muerte. Un millón de enfermedades podían estar nadando en el aire pasando por sus mejillas. Inhalar de repente se sentía como suicidio.

Bella escuchó pitidos de un teclado viniendo desde la dirección de Jacob.

Rastros de luces parpadearon con una serie de chasquidos fuertes. Un espacio cavernoso apareció. Filas de cultivo se remontaban en uniformes líneas. En lo alto, tubos y vigas entrecruzaban el techo. No vio agujeros u otros signos de destrucción. Con sus pisos sucios y tranquilidad solemne, la cúpula simplemente parecía descuidada.

Jacob saltó en frente de la puerta, abrazando el marco.

—Cúlpenme si esta resulta ser la mejor noche de sus vidas.

La comida crecía de montículos de plástico que llegaban a la cintura. Fila tras fila de frutas y vegetales se extendían a su alrededor en líneas interminables. Como todo en la Cúpula, fueron diseñados genéticamente para ser eficaces. No tenían hojas, y no necesitaban de tierra y sólo poca agua para crecer.

Bella sacó un durazno seco, encogiéndose con facilidad a medida que aporreaba la suave carne. En los Reinos la comida aún crecía, o pretendía crecer virtualmente, en granjas con graneros rojos y campos bajo un cielo soleado. Recordó el último lema del Smarteye, Mejor que lo Real. Es cierto, en este caso. La comida de verdad en Ag. 6 parecían personas viejas antes de la reversión del envejecimiento.

Los chicos pasaron los primeros diez minutos persiguiéndose por los pasillos y saltando por encima de las filas de cultivo. Eso se convirtió en un juego llamado por Jacob "Rotball", que consistía en pegarle al otro con frutos. Bella jugó por un rato, pero Jacob seguía apuntándola a ella y le lanzaba demasiado duro.

Ella se cubrió con Rosalie, agachándose detrás de una fila mientras Jacob cambiaba las reglas del juego otra vez. Alineó a Quil y a Embry contra el paredón al estilo de fusilamiento y luego disparó toronjas contra los hermanos, que se quedaron allí riéndose.

—¡No más cítricos! —gritó Quil—. ¡Vamos a hablar!

Embry alzó sus manos como Quil.

—¡Nos entregamos, Segador de Frutas! ¡Vamos a hablar!

La gente siempre hacia lo que Jacob quería. Él tenía la prioridad en todos los mejores Reinos. Incluso había un Reino llamado así por él, Jacob 18. El padre de Jacob lo creó para él por su décimo octavo cumpleaños hace un mes atrás. Tilted Green Bottles tocó un concierto especial. Durante la última canción, el estadio se inundó con agua de mar. Todo el mundo se había transformado en sirenas y tritones. Incluso en los Reinos, donde todo era posible, esa fiesta había sido espectacular. Esto desató la locura de conciertos bajo el agua. Jacob había hecho que las aletas fueran sexy.

Bella no se involucraba mucho con él después de clases. Jacob regía los deportes y combates de los Reinos. Lugares donde la gente podía competir y ser calificados. Normalmente ella se mantenía en arte y música de los Reinos con Rosalie y Emmett.

—Mira esta porquería —dijo Rosalie, frotando una salpicadura naranja en sus pantalones—. No se quitará.

—Se llama mancha —dijo Bella.

—¿Cuál es el punto de las manchas?

—Ninguno. Eso por lo que no las tenemos en los Reinos. —Bella estudió a su mejor amiga. Rosalie tenía una expresión cansada, su ceño superpuesto al borde de su Smarteye—. ¿Estás bien?

Rosalie pasó sus dedos en frente de su Ojo.

—Odio esto. Todo está perdido, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Y por qué sueno tan falsa?

—Todos lo hacemos. Como si nos hubiésemos tragado unos megáfonos.

Rosalie levantó una ceja.

—¿Unos qué?

—Unos conos que la gente usaba para que sus voces fuesen más altas. Antes de los micrófonos.

—Suena a mega-regresión —dijo Rosalie. Ella se deslizó y cuadro los hombros hacia Bella—. ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos con Jacob?

Ahora que estaban desconectados, Bella se dio cuenta que podía decirle a Rosalie la razón por la que estaba coqueteando con él.

—Necesito averiguar sobre Renee. Sé que Jacob puede obtener información de su padre. Él puede que sepa algo.

La expresión de Rosalie se suavizó.

—La conexión probablemente sólo se cayó. Escucharás de ella pronto.

—La conexión sólo se ha caído por unas pocas horas anteriormente. Nunca por tanto tiempo.

Rosalie suspiró, recostándose contra el montículo de plástico.

—No podía creer cuando le cantante la otra noche. Y debiste de ver a Emett. Pensó que habías asaltado las medicinas de tu madre.

Bella sonrió. Usualmente mantenía su voz en privado, algo estrictamente entre ella y su mamá. Pero unas pocas noches atrás, se obligó a cantar una bochornosa balada a Jacob en un Cabaret del Reino. En minutos El Reino había alcanzando su capacidad total, con cientos de personas esperando escucharla cantar. Bella se había ido. Y justo como había esperado, Jacob la había perseguido desde entonces. Cuando él había propuesto la idea de esta noche ella había saltado a la oportunidad.

—Tengo que mantenerlo interesado. —Se sacó una semilla de la rodilla—. Hablaré con él tan pronto como suspenda su guerra de frutas. Luego nos iremos de aquí.

—Vamos a hacer que se detenga ahora. Le diremos que estamos aburridas… lo cual es así.

—No, Rose —dijo Bella. Jacob no era una persona a la que se debía presionar—. Lo manejaré.

Jacob saltó sobre la fila de cultivo en frente de ellas, haciendo que las dos saltaran. Él sostenía un aguacate, con su brazo echado hacia atrás. Sus botas estaban cubiertas de manchas de jugo y pulpa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están aquí sentadas?

—Estamos aburridas del Rotball —dijo Rosalie.

Bella hizo una mueca, esperando la reacción de Jacob. Él cruzó sus brazos, su mandíbula apretándose de lado a lado mientras veía abajo, hacia ellas.

—Tal vez deban irse entonces. Esperen. Casi se me olvida. No pueden irse. Supongo que tendrán que seguir aburridas, Rosalie.

Bella miró la puerta de la cámara de aire. ¿Cuándo se había cerrado? Se dio cuenta que él tenía todos los códigos de la puerta y los de restablecer los Smarteye.

—No puedes atraparnos aquí, Jacob.

—Las acciones preceden a las reacciones.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¡Jacob! Ven para acá —llamó Quil—. ¡Necesitas ver esto!

—Damas. Se me necesita en otro lado.

Lanzó el aguacate en el aire antes de alejarse trotando. Bella lo agarró sin pensar. Se abrió en su mano, convirtiéndose en un desastre de mancha verde.

—Se refiere a que ya es demasiado tarde, Rose. Ya nos ha encerrado aquí.

Bella comprobó la puerta de la cámara una vez más. El panel no respondía. Se quedó observando el interruptor rojo de emergencia. Se conectaba directamente a la computadora central. Si ella lo accionaba, los Guardianes de Reverie vendrían para ayudarlos. Pero también habría castigo por salir y probablemente también sus privilegios en los Reinos acoplados. Y ella perdería cualquier posibilidad para hablar con Jacob sobre su madre.

—Nos quedaremos un poco más. Ellos tienen que regresar pronto.

Rosalie puso su cabello hacía atrás de su hombro.

—Muy bien. ¿Pero puedo sostener tu mano otra vez? Se siente más como estar en los Reinos.

Bella miró a la mano extendida de su mejor amiga. Los dedos de Rosalie estaban sacudiéndose ligeramente. Ella tomó su mano, pero luchó con la urgencia de alejarla mientras caminaban al otro extremo de la cúpula juntas. Allí, los tres chicos pasaron por una puerta que Bella no había notado antes. Otro set de luces se encendió. Por un momento se preguntó si su Smarteye se había reactivado y realmente estaba viendo un Reino. Un bosque se alzaba delante de ellos, hermoso y verde. Luego miró hacia arriba, viendo un familiar techo blanco por encima de la copa de los árboles, atravesado por un laberinto de luces y tuberías. Se dio cuenta que era un gran terrario**.

—Yo lo encontré —dijo Quol—. ¿No soy un campeón?

Embry señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado, su pelo enmarañado apartándose de los ojos.

—Un campeón, hombre. Es irreal. Quiero decir, es real. ¡Zas! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Los dos miraron a Jacob.

—Perfecto —dijo él, con intención en su mirada. Se quitó la camisa, la arrojó a un lado, y corrió dentro del bosque. En el siguiente instante, Quil y Embry lo siguieron.

—¿No vamos a ir, no? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No así.

—Bella, no bromees.

—Rose, mira este lugar. —Dio un paso adelante. La fruta podrida era una cosa. Un bosque era una verdadera tentación—. Tenemos que verlo.

Era más frío y oscuro bajo los árboles. Bella deslizó su mano libre por encima de los troncos, sintiendo su textura rígida. Las seudo-cortezas no se sentían como si fuesen a morder tu piel. Ella aplastó una hoja seca en la palma, creando ásperas sobras. Miró los patrones de hojas y ramas más arriba, imaginando que si los chicos se calmaban, podría ser capaz de oír los árboles respirar.

Bella mantenía el rastro de Jacob mientras se adentraban más en el bosque, buscando la oportunidad de hablar con él, mientras trataba de ignorar la húmeda y cálida mano de Rosalie. Ella y Rosalie se habían agarrado de las manos antes, en los Reinos, cuando el contacto físico había sucedido. Pero se sentía más suave allí, a diferencia del apretón constrictivo que sentía ahora.

Los chicos se perseguían el uno al otro en los bosques. Habían encontrado palos, los cuales usaban como lanzas, y se habían frotado tierra en sus caras y pecho. Pretendían ser Salvajes, como los otros que vivían en el exterior.

—¡Jacob! —gritó Bella mientras él pasaba corriendo. Hizo una pausa, lanza en mano, y le silbó. Ella se echó hacia atrás. Bella se rió de ella y salió corriendo.

Rosalie la obligó a parar.

—Me están asustando.

—Lo sé. Ellos siempre son aterradores.

—No los chicos. Los árboles. Se siente como si fuesen a caer encima de nosotros.

Bella miró hacia arriba. Tan diferentes como los bosques se sentían, ella no había pensado en eso.

—Está bien. Vamos esperar en la cámara de aire —dijo, y comenzó a dar marcha atrás.

Unos minutos después, se dio cuenta de que llegaron a un claro que ya habían pasado. Estaban perdidas en el bosque. Casi se ríe de lo increíble que era. Dejó ir la mano de Rosalie y se frotó su palma contra sus pantalones.

—Estamos yendo en círculos. Vamos a esperar a que los chicos vengan. No te preocupes, Rose. Sigue siendo Reverie. ¿Ves? —Señaló arriba a través de las hojas hacia el techo y luego deseo no haberlo hecho. Las luces de arriba se atenuaron, parpadearon por un momento y luego volvieron.

—Dime que eso no acaba de pasar —dijo Rose.

—Nos vamos. Esta fue una estúpida idea. —¿Era esa la parte del Ag 6 que había sido dañada?

—¡Quil! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó Jacob. Bella giró, tomando un vistazo de su torso bronceado trotando por los árboles. Ésta era su oportunidad. Ella podría hablar con él ahora si se apresuraba. Si dejaba a Rosalie sola. Rosalie le dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Bella, ve. Habla con él. Pero regresa rápido.

—Lo prometo.

Jacob estaba cargando una pila de ramas en sus brazos cuando lo encontró.

—Vamos a hacer una fogata —dijo.

Bella se congeló.

—Estás bromeando. Tú de verdad no vas a… ¿verdad?

—Somos Forasteros. Los Forasteros tienen fogatas.

—Pero todavía estamos dentro. No puedes, Jacob. Esto no es un Reino.

—Exactamente. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad de ver la realidad.

—Jacob, está prohibido. —El fuego en los Reinos era una luz naranja y amarilla ondulante que desprendía una suave calidez—. Puedes contaminar nuestro aire. Puedes quemar Reverie…

Se interrumpió cuando Jacob se acercó más. Su frente perlada con agua. Dejaba marcas claras a través del barro en su cara y pecho. Estaba sudando. Ella nunca había visto el sudor antes. Él se inclinó.

—Puedo hacer lo que sea que yo quiera aquí. Lo que sea.

—Sé que puedes. Todos podemos. ¿No?

Jacob hizo una pausa.

—Cierto.

Aquí estaba. Su oportunidad. Ella eligió las palabras cuidadosamente.

—Tú sabes cosas, ¿no? Como los códigos que nos llevaron hasta aquí… ¿cosas que se supone que nosotros no debemos conocer?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Aria sonrió y se deslizó alrededor de las ramas en sus brazos. Se puso sobre los dedos de sus pies, invitándolo a susurrar.

—Bueno, dime un secreto. Dime algo que no se supone que deba saber.

—¿Cómo qué?

Las luces parpadearon otra vez. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

—Dime qué está sucediendo en Bliss —dijo ella, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar casual.

Jacob retrocedió. Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres saber acerca de tu madre, no es así? ¿Es por lo que viniste aquí? ¿Has estado jugando conmigo?

Bella no podía mentir más.

—Sólo dime por que la conexión sigue caída. Necesito saber si ella está bien.

La mirada de Jacob se desvió a su boca.

—Quizás deje que me persuadas luego —dijo él—. Luego echó los hombros hacia atrás, poniendo las ramas más altas—. Ahora mismo estoy descubriendo el fuego.

Bella se apresuró hacia el claro para ir por Rosalie. Encontró a Quil y Embry allí también. Los hermanos habían construido una pila con ramas y las habían dejado en el medio. Rosalie corrió tan pronto como vio a Bella.

—Ellos han estado haciendo esto desde que te fuiste. Están tratando de hacer fuego.

—Lo sé. Vamos. —Seis mil personas vivían en Reverie. Ella no podía dejar que Jacob arriesgara todo.

Bella escuchó el ruido de las ramas cayendo justo antes de que algo golpeara su hombro. Gritó mientras Jacob la giraba hacia él.

—Nadie se va. Creí que lo había dejado claro.

Ella miró la mano puesta en su hombro, sus piernas ablandándose debajo de ella.

—Déjame ir, Jacob. No nos vamos a involucrar.

—Demasiado tarde. —Sus dedos se hundieron ella. Jadeó a causa de la impresionante ola de dolor que corrió a través de su brazo. Quil soltó la gran rama que había estado cargando y los miró. Embry paró a mitad de camino, con sus ojos muy abiertos y salvajes. Las luces brillaban fuera de su piel. Ellos también sudaban.

—Si te vas —dijo Jacob—, le diré a mi padre que esta fue tu idea. Con nuestros Smarteye apagados, es tu palabra contra la mía. ¿A quién piensas que le creerá?

—Estás demente.

Jacob la dejó ir.

—Cállate y siéntate. —Sonrió—. Y disfruta el espectáculo.

Bella se sentó con Rosalie al borde de la línea de árboles y reprimió el impulso de acariciarse el hombro palpitante. En los Reinos, caerse de un caballo dolía. Torcerse un tobillo también. Pero el dolor sólo era un efecto, para aumentar la sensación. Ellos realmente no podían herirse en los Reinos. Eso se sentía diferente. Como si no hubiese límite para el dolor. Como si pudiera durar para siempre.

Quil y Embry hicieron viaje tras otro dentro del bosque, trayendo consigo ramas y hojas a manos llenas. Jacob los dirigía a poner más aquí o más allá, mientras el sudor corría por su nariz. Bella veía las luces. Al menos seguían quietas.

No podía creer que se había metido, a ella y a Rosalie, en esta situación. Había sabido que ir a Ag 6 significaba riesgo, pero no había esperado esto. Nunca había querido ser parte de la pandilla de Jacob, a pesar de que siempre le había interesado. Bella le gustaba mirar las fallas en su imagen. La manera en que él miraba a las personas cuando se reían, como si no entendiera la risa. La manera en como curvaba su labio superior cuando pensaba que había dicho algo particularmente ingenioso. La manera en que la miraba ocasionalmente, como si supiera que ella no estaba convencida.

Ahora se dio cuenta de lo que le había intrigado. A través de las fallas, había visto destellos de otra persona. Y aquí, sin guardianes Reverie vigilando, era libre de ser él mismo.

—Voy a sacarnos de aquí —susurró ella.

Las lágrimas se apiñaron en el ojo desnudo de Rosalie.

—Shhh. Te escuchará.

Bella se dio cuenta del frágil crepitar de las hojas debajo de ella y se preguntó cuándo los árboles habían sido regados por última vez. Ella miró la pila crecer treinta centímetros de alto, luego sesenta. Finalmente, con la pila cerca de un metro de alto, Jacob la declaró lista.

Metió la mano en su bota y sacó un paquete de baterías y algunos cables, entregándoselos a Quil.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Tú planeaste esto? ¿Viniste hasta acá para hacer fuego?

Jacob sonrió hacia ella, con sus labios curvándose.

—Tengo otras cosas en mente también.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Tenía que estar bromeando. Sólo estaba tratando de asustarla, porque ella lo había engañado, pero no había tenido otra opción.

Los muchachos se agruparon juntos mientras Jacob murmuraba "Inténtalo así", "El otro extremo, estúpido" y "Sólo déjenme hacerlo a mí" hasta que saltaron hacia atrás, lejos de la llama que parpadeó encima de las hojas.

—¡Oh, zas! —gritaron en perfecto unísono—. ¡Fuego!

*Smarteyes: Sistema óptico que tienen los Habitantes unido a su ojo.

** Terrario: Invernaderos en el que se reproducen fielmente las condiciones ambientales necesarias para distintos seres de vida total o parcialmente terrestre.


	3. Bella (Parte II)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**2**

**Bella**

Magia.

Esa era la palabra que vino a la mente de Bella. Una vieja palabra, de un tiempo cuando la ilusión todavía desconcertaba a la gente. Antes de que los Reinos hicieran común la magia.

Se acercó, atraída por los tonos oro y ámbar de las llamas. Por la manera en como cambiaba de forma constantemente. El humo era más penetrante que cualquier cosa que haya olido. Tensaba la piel a lo largo de sus brazos. Luego vio como las hojas quemadas se curvaban, ennegrecían y desaparecían.

Esto estaba mal.

Aria miró hacia arriba. Jacob se había congelado allí, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Lucía hechizado, así como Rosalie y los hermanos. Como si estuviesen viendo el fuego sin siquiera verlo realmente.

—Es suficiente —dijo ella—. Deberíamos apagarlo… o buscar agua o algo. —Nadie se movió—. Jacob, se está comenzando a esparcir.

—Vamos a ponerle más.

—¿Más? Los árboles están hechos de madera. ¡Se esparcirá a ellos!

Quil y Embry corrieron antes de que terminara de hablar.

Rosalie la agarró por la manga, separándola del montón ardiente.

—Bella, detente o te herirá nuevamente.

—Todo este lugar se va a quemar si no hacemos algo.

Ella miró hacia atrás. Jacob estaba parado muy cerca del fuego. Las llamas habían casi alcanzando su altura. El fuego hacía sonidos ahora, explosiones y crepitaciones en un rugido sordo.

—¡Consigan ramas! —gritó a los hermanos—. Las ramas lo hacen más fuerte.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Cuando pensó en detenerlos, el dolor en su hombro ardió, advirtiéndole lo que podría suceder de nuevo.

Quil y Embry vinieron con los brazos llenos de ramas. Las tiraron al fuego, enviado chispas a los árboles.

Una oleada de aire caliente pasó volando junto a sus mejillas.

—Vamos a correr, Rosalie —susurró ella—. Lista… vamos.

Por tercera vez esa noche, Bella agarró la mano de Rosalie. No podía dejar que Rosalie se quedara atrás.

Pasó a través de los árboles, sus piernas estremeciéndose, mientras trataba de mantenerlas firmes. No sabía cuando los chicos comenzaron a perseguirlas, pero oyó a Jacob detrás de ella.

—¡Encuéntralas! —gritó—. ¡Dispérsense!

Luego Aria escuchó un gran sonido lastimero que la puso en alto.

Jacob estaba aullando como un lobo. La mano de Rosalie le tapó la boca, ahogando un sollozo. Quil y Embry se unieron, llenando el bosque con salvajes gritos de lamento. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? Bella echó a correr de nuevo, tirando de Rosalie con tanta fuerza que se tropezó.

—¡Vamos, Rosalie! ¡Estamos cerca! —Tenían que estar cerca de la puerta que conducía a la cúpula de agricultura. Cuando llegaran, ella iría hasta la alarma de emergencia. Luego se esconderían hasta que llegaran los Guardianes.

Las luces por encima de ellas pestañearon otra vez. Esta vez no volvieron.

La oscuridad golpeó a Bella como algo sólido. Se puso rígida. Rosalie se estrelló contra su espalda y chilló. Cayeron a ciegas a la tierra, sus cuerpos estrellándose juntos. Bella luchó para ponerse derecha, parpadeando con fuerza mientras trataba de orientarse. Con ojos abiertos o cerrados, lo que ella veía no cambiaba.

Los dedos de Rosalie revolotearon sobre su rostro.

—¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo —susurró—. ¡Silencio o nos escucharan!

—¡Traigan fuego! —gritó Jacob—. ¡Traigan fuego y así podremos ver!

—¿Qué nos van a hacer? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé. Pero no dejaré que se acerquen lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Rosalie se tensó a su lado.

—¿Viste eso?

Lo había visto. Una antorcha se dirigía hacia ellas a la distancia. Bella reconoció el sólido pisar de Jacob. Él estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no importaba. Ella y Rosalie no podía moverse sin arrastrarse y hacerse sentir en frente de ellos. Incluso si ellos sabían qué camino tomar, moverse unos metros apenas ayudaría.

Una segunda llama apareció.

Bella buscó una piedra o un palo. Las hojas se desintegraban en las manos.

Ella ahogó una tos en contra de su manga. Cada respiro oprimía más sus pulmones. Había estado preocupada por Jacob y el fuego. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el humo podría plantear un mayor peligro.

Las antorchas se balanceaban en la oscuridad, acercándose. Deseaba que su madre nunca se hubiera ido. Deseaba nunca haberle cantado a Jacob. Pero desear no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Volvió su atención en su interior. Tal vez podía resetear su Smarteye y pedir ayuda. Alcanzó los comandos, como siempre había hecho. Incluso en su mente, ella se sentía como si estuviera buscando a tientas en la oscuridad.

¿Cómo reinicias algo que nunca ha estado apagado?

No ayudaba a su concentración ver las antorchas acercándose, o el fuego ardiendo más brillante y más alto, o sentir a Rosalie temblando contra ella. Pero no tenía más esperanza. Finalmente sintió un toque en la profundidad de su cerebro. Una palabra apareció en su Pantalla Inteligente, letras azules frotando contra los bosques humeantes.

¿RESETEAR?

Bella se tensó mientras calientes garras se arrastraban a través de su cráneo y bajando su columna vertebral.

Ella jadeó aliviada cuando la rejilla de iconos apareció. Estaba de vuelta, pero todo parecía extraño. Todos los botones de la interfaz eran genéricos y estaban pantalla con la etiqueta "Songbird", el apodo de su madre para ella. ¡Renne había enviado un mensaje! Sin embargo, el archivo estaba almacenado localmente y no la iba a ayudar ahora. Tenía que localizar a alguien.

Bella trató de contactarse con Renee directamente. CONEXIÓN FALLIDA parpadeó en su pantalla, seguido de un número de error. Trató con Emmett y los siguientes diez amigos que le vinieron a la mente. Nada funcionó. No estaba conectada con los Reinos. Hizo un intento final. Tal vez su Ojo todavía estaba grabando.

REVISAR, ordenó.

La cara de Rosalie apareció en el cuadrado de reproducción en la parte superior izquierda de la Pantalla Inteligente. Rosalie era apenas visible, sólo los contornos de su rostro asustado y el reflejo del fuego capturándose en su Smarteye. Detrás de ella una nube brillante de humo se filtraba más.

—¡Ya vienen! —dijo Rosalie en un susurro frenético, y terminó la grabación.

Bella ordenó a su Ojo grabar otra vez. Lo que fuese que pasara, lo que sea que Jacob y los hermanos hicieran, ella tendría pruebas.

Las luces volvieron. Entrecerrando los ojos con la luminosidad, Bella vio a Jacob explorando la zona, Quil y Embry a su lado como una manada de lobos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la vieron a ella y a Rosalie. Se puso de pie, tirando de Rosalie una vez más. Bella corrió, agarrando con fuerza a Rosalie, tropezando con las raíces y empujando las ramas que se enganchaban a su cabello. Los gritos de los muchachos eran fuertes, resonando en los oídos de Bella. Sus pies golpeaban justo detrás de ella.

La mano de Rosalie se soltó del agarre de Bella. Bella se giró mientras ella caía al suelo. El cabello de Rosalie extendido sobre las hojas. Se estiró para buscar a Bella, chillando. Jacob estaba casi encima de ella, con sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas.

Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar, ella le dio con el pie a la cabeza de Jacob. Él gruñó y cayó hacia atrás. Rosalie se torció, pero Jacob se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo.

—¡Suéltala! —Bella se acercó a él, pero él estaba listo para ella esta vez. Su mano salió disparada, sujetando a Bella por el tobillo.

—¡Corre, Rosalie! —gritó Bella.

Lucho por liberarse, pero Jacob no la soltaría. Él se puso de pie y agarró a su antebrazo. Hojas y suciedad pegadas en la cara y el pecho. Detrás de él, el humo se revolvía a través de los árboles en ondas grises, moviéndose lento y rápido, al mismo tiempo. Bella miró hacia abajo. La mano de Jacob era el doble de su tamaño, rodeada de músculo como el resto de él.

—¿No puedes sentirlo, Bella?

—¿Sentir qué?

—Esto. —Apretó su brazo con tanta fuerza que gritó—.Todo. —Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, sin conformarse con un lugar.

—No lo hagas, Jacob. Por favor. —Quil llegó corriendo, sosteniendo una antorcha y luchando por respirar.

—¡Ayúdame, Quil! —chilló. Ni siquiera la miró.

—Ve por Rosalie —dijo Jacob, y Quil se había ido—. Somos sólo tú y yo ahora —dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—No me toques. Estoy grabando esto. ¡Si me haces daño, todo el mundo lo verá!

Ella golpeó el suelo antes de darse cuenta lo que había pasado. Su peso la aplastó, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones. La miró mientras ella jadeaba, luchando para respirar. Luego su enfoque se fue hacia el ojo izquierda de ella. Bella sabía lo que él iba a hacer, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados, apretados entre los muslos de él. Cerró sus ojos y gritó mientras sus dedos se hundían en su piel, forzando los bordes de su Smarteye.

La cabeza de Bella luego se fue hacia delante y luego se estrelló de nuevo a la tierra. Dolor. Como si su cerebro hubiese sido arrancado. Encima de ella, la cara de Jacob lucía roja y nublada. El calor se extendió por su mejilla y se agrupó en su oído.

El dolor disminuyó y se convirtió en pulsos, latiendo junto con su corazón.

—Estás loco —dijo alguien con su voz.

Los dedos de Jacob se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

—Esto es real. Dime que lo sientes.

Bella todavía no podía tomar suficiente aire. Lanzas de dolor golpearon sus ojos.

Se estaba desvaneciendo, apagándose como su Smarteye. Luego Jacob miró hacia arriba, lejos de ella, y su agarre se soltó. Maldijo y luego el sofocante peso cedió.

Bella se puso de rodillas, apretando los dientes por el grito desgarrador que estalló en sus oídos. No podía ver. Se restregó los ojos para despejar la oscuridad, sus piernas temblando mientras se ponía de pie.

Enmarcado en el fuego rugiente, vio a un extraño entrar en el claro. Estaba sin camisa, pero no era para nada Quil o Embry.

Él era un Salvaje de verdad.

El torso del Forastero era casi tan oscuro como sus pantalones de cuero, su cabello era una medusa cobriza. Tatuajes en espiral alrededor de sus brazos. Tenía los ojos reflexivos de un animal. Tenían los ojos vacíos, los dos.

El largo cuchillo a su lado centelló con la luz del fuego mientras se acercaba.


	4. Edward

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**3**

**Edward**

La chica Habitante miró a Edward, sangre corriendo hacia abajo por su cara pálida. Ella dio unos pocos pasos, alejándose de él, pero Edward sabía que ella no se mantendría de pie por mucho. No con la pupilas dilatadas de esa manera. Un paso más y sus piernas se rendirían, haciéndola caer.

El hombre estaba detrás de su cuerpo inerte. Miró a Edward con sus ojos extraños, uno normal y el otro cubierto con el parche claro que todos los Habitantes usaban. Los otros lo habían llamado Jacob.

—¿Forastero? —dijo—.¿Cómo entraste?

Era el lenguaje de Edward, pero más duro. Filoso donde debería estar suave. Edward respiró lentamente. El temperamento del Habitante era espeso en el claro a pesar del humo. El ansia de la sangre le brindó un aroma rojo ardiente, por igual en hombres y animales.

—Vinieron cuando nosotros lo hicimos —Jacob rió—. Vinieron después de que desarmé el sistema.

Edward giró el cuchillo para un agarre más recio. ¿El Habitante no veía el fuego acercándose?

—Vete o te quemarás, Habitante.

Jacob se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Edward. Luego sonrió, mostrando dientes cuadrados, blancos como nieve.

—Eres real. No puedo creer esto —Dio un paso hacia delante sin miedo. Como si sostuviera un cuchillo en lugar de Edward—. Si pudiera irme, Salvaje, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Edward era una cabeza más alto, pero Jacob fácilmente le doblaba el peso. Sus huesos estaban enterrados muy debajo de los músculos. Edward raramente veía gente tan grande. Ellos no tenían suficiente comida para ser tan gruesos. No como aquí.

—Te acercas a tu muerte, Topo —dijo Edward. La esencia de otro Habitante, venía a él por detrás. Había visto tres hombres. Jacob y otros dos. ¿Los dos se estaban infiltrando, o sólo uno? Edward tomó otra respiración, pero no lo podía decir. El humo era muy denso.

—¿Topo? Eso es inexacto, Salvaje. La mayoría de los Compartimientos están en la superficie. Y no morimos jóvenes. No somos lastimados, tampoco. Ni si quiera podemos romper algo. —Jacob miró hacia abajo a la chica. Cuando miró de nuevo a Edward, dejó de caminar. Pasó demasiado rápido, su impulso moviéndose en sus dedos del pie. Él había cambiado de opinión acerca de algo.

Los ojos de Jacob lo recorrieron. Edward tomó aliento. Madera quemada. Plástico achicharrado. El fuego se estaba avivando. Inhaló otra vez, captando lo que esperaba. Otra esencia de un Habitante, viendo detrás de él. Había visto tres hombres. Jacob y otros dos. ¿Los dos se estaban abalanzándose hacia él, o solo uno? Edward respiró de nuevo, pero no pudo verificarlo. El humo era muy denso.

La mirada de Jacob cayó en la mano de Edward.

—Eres bueno con el cuchillo ¿no es así?

—Lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a una persona? Apuesto que lo has hecho.

Él estaba comprando tiempo, dejando que lo que sea que estaba detrás de Edward se acercara.

—Nunca he matado a un Topo —dijo Edward—. No aún.

Jacob sonrió. Luego se lanzó hacia delante y Edward sabía que los demás iban a venir también. Giró y vio a un solo Habitante, más lejos de lo que esperaba, corriendo con una barra de metal en su mano. Edward lanzó su cuchillo. La hoja salió recta y se hundió profundamente en el estómago del Habitante.

Jacob se precipitó detrás de él. Edward se preparó conforme volteaba. El golpe vino por el costado, golpeando la mejilla de Edward. La tierra se alzaba y bajaba. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Jacob conforme pasaba. Él empujó pero no pudo tirar a Edward. El Topo estaba hecho de piedra.

Edward recibió un golpe en su riñón y gruñó, esperando por el dolor. No lo lastimó tanto como debería. Jacob lo golpeó otra vez. Edward se oyó a si mismo reír. El Habitante no sabía cómo usar su propia fuerza.

Se apartó, lanzando su primer golpe. Su puño se estrelló contra el claro parche del ojo. Jacob se paralizó, las venas en su cuello sobresaliendo como enredaderas. Edward no esperó. Puso su peso completo detrás del siguiente golpe. El hueso en la quijada del Habitante se quebró con un crujido. Jacob cayó fuertemente. Luego se contrajo en cámara lenta, como una araña moribunda.

La sangre corría a través de sus dientes. Su quijada estaba dislocada hacia un lado, pero nunca quitó la mirada de Edward.

Edward maldijo, alejándose. Esto no era lo que quería cuándo irrumpió.

—Te lo advertí, Topo.

Las luces volvieron. El humo moviéndose a través de los árboles en círculos, brillando con la luz del fuego. Se dirigió hacia el otro hombre para recuperar su cuchillo. El Habitante comenzó a gritar cuando vio a Edward. La sangre gorgoteaba de su herida. Edward no podía mirarlo a los ojos conforme sacaba el cuchillo.

Se volvió hacia la chica. Su cabello se desplegaba alrededor de su cabeza, café chocolatoso y brilloso como el pelaje de un oso. Edward vio su dispositivo ocular descansando en las hojas cerca de su hombro. Él lo pinchó con un dedo. La piel se sentía fría. Aterciopelada como un hongo. Más densa de lo que esperaba de un aspecto más parecido a una medusa. Lo guardó en su morral. Después levantó a la chica por encima de los hombros como si llevara la caza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de ella para mantener su equilibrio.

Ninguno de sus sentidos fue de gran ayuda para él. El humo había crecido lo suficientemente para ocultar todos los otros olores y bloqueando su visión, desorientándolo. No había subidas o bajadas en esta tierra para guiarlo. Sólo paredes de flamas o humo a donde quiera que mirara.

Se movió cuando el fuego se dosificó. Se detuvo cuando exhalaba ráfagas de fuego que quemaban sus piernas y brazos. Lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, haciéndole más difícil ver. Continuó, sintiéndose atontado y borracho por el humo. Finalmente encontró un canal de aire limpio y corrió. La cabeza de la chica Habitante golpeaba contra su espalda.

Edward alcanzó la pared del compartimiento, siguiéndola. En algún punto tenía que haber una salida. Tomó más tiempo de lo que esperó. Se tambaleó hasta la misma puerta por la que había entrado más temprano, entrando en una habitación de acero. Para ese entonces cada respiración se sentía como brasas encendiéndose en sus pulmones.

Puso a la chica en el suelo, cerró la puerta. Luego de un buen rato, sólo podía toser y seguir el ritmo hasta que el dolor detrás de su nariz se detuvo. Se frotó los ojos, dejando un hilo de sangre y hollín en su antebrazo. Su arco y el carcaj descansaban contra la pared donde los había dejado. La curva de su arco parecía dura contra las líneas perfectas de la habitación.

Edward se arrodilló, tambaleándose conforme lo hacía, y miraba a la Habitante. Su ojo había dejado de sangrar. Estaba hecha finamente. Delgada, cejas café oscuro. Labios rosas. Piel tan suave como la leche. Su instinto le dijo que eran cercanos en edad, pero con piel como esa él no estaba seguro. Había estado mirándola desde su posición en el árbol. Cómo ella había visto las hojas con asombro. Casi no había necesitado su nariz para saber su temperamento. Su cara había mostrado cada pequeña emoción.

Edward apartó su chocolatoso cabello lejos de cuello y se inclinó. Con su nariz embotada por el humo, esta era la única forma. Respiró. Su carne no era tan penetrante como la de los otros Habitantes, pero aún era agria. Tenía sangre caliente pero también una vigorosa esencia de descomposición también. Él inhaló otra vez, curioso, pero la mente de ella estaba sumergida profundamente en el inconsciente, por lo que no despedía ningún temperamento.

Pensó acerca de llevarla con él, pero los Habitantes morían afuera. Esta habitación era su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir al fuego. Había planeado chequear a la otra chica también. No había posibilidades de eso.

Se paró.

—Más te vale vivir, pequeña Topo —dijo—. Después de todo esto.

Luego selló la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a otra cámara, ésta aplastada por un golpe del Éter. Edward se introdujo por un oscuro pasillo desmoronado. El camino se volvía más angosto, lo que lo obligó a arrastrarse sobre el cemento roto y metal retorcido, empujando su arco y su mochila delante de él, hasta que estaba de vuelta en su mundo.

Enderezándose, inhaló la noche profundamente. Acogió el aire limpio dentro de sus chamuscados pulmones. Unas alarmas rompieron el silencio, primero silenciada a través de los escombros, y luego a todo volumen a su alrededor, tan fuerte que sintió que el sonido rasgaba su pecho. Edward tomo la correa de su mochila y el carcaj y los puso sobre su hombro, tomó su arco y sacó su pie, corriendo a través de la fría madrugada.

Una hora después, con la fortaleza de los Habitante a no más de un montículo en la distancia, se sentó para darle un descanso a su cabeza palpitante. Era de mañana, una cálida en el Valle Shield, un tramo de tierra seca conducía a su casa dos días hacia el norte. Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra su antebrazo.

El humo se aferraba a su cabello y piel. Lo sentía con cada respiro. El humo de los Habitantes no era como el suyo. Olía como acero fundido y productos químicos que quemaban más que el fuego. Su mejilla izquierda latía, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor en el centro detrás de su nariz. Los músculos en sus muslos temblaron, aún huyendo de las alarmas.

Ya era bastante malo que él hubiera irrumpido en la fortaleza de los Habitantes. Su hermano lo hubiese echado sólo por eso. Pero él se había enredado con los Topos. Probablemente matado al menos a uno de ellos. Los Tides no tenían problemas con los Habitantes como otras tribus. Edward se preguntó si él acababa de cambiar eso.

Buscó por su mochila y rebuscó en el paquete de cuero. Sus dedos rozaron con algo fresco y aterciopelado. Edward juró. Olvidó dejar el parche del ojo de la chica detrás. Lo sacó, examinándolo en su palma. Captó la luz azul del Éter como una gota de agua enorme.

Escucho a los Topos tan pronto como había irrumpido en el área boscosa. Sus voces habían hecho un eco de risas desde la granja. Se había deslizado y estaba observándolos, asombrado al ver demasiada comida pudriéndose. Había planeado salir después de unos minutos, pero para entonces ya estaba curioso acerca de la chica. Cuando Jacob desgarró el parche del ojo de ella, no pudo permanecer y ver por más tiempo, incluso si ella fuese simplemente un Topo.

Edward volvió a colocar el parche dentro de su mochila, pensando en venderlo cuando los comerciantes estuvieran de vuelta en primavera. Los aparatos de los Habitantes alcanzaban un buen precio, y había un montón de cosas que su gente necesitaba, por no decir nada de su sobrina, Reneesme. Edward excavó más profundo en la bolsa, más allá de su camisa, chaleco y la superficie del recipiente de agua, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

La piel de la manzana brillaba con más suavidad que la pieza del ojo. Edward pasó los dedos sobre ella, siguiendo sus curvas. La había guardado en la granja. La única cosa que había pensado en tomar cuando había acechado a los Topos. Se llevó la manzana a la nariz y respiró el dulce aroma, su boca llenándose de saliva.

Era un regalo estúpido. Ni siquiera era por lo que había irrumpido.

Y ni siquiera lo suficiente.


	5. Bella (Parte III)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**5**

**Bella**

Bella despertó en un cuarto que nunca antes había visto. Hizo una mueca, presionando sus dedos contra el latido de su sien. Una gruesa tela arrugada sobre sus brazos. Miró hacia abajo. Un traje blanco la cubría del cuello a los pies.

Movió los dedos al interior de los holgados guantes. ¿Qué ropa estaba usando?

Atrapó una respiración cuando reconoció el traje médico. Renee le había dicho acerca de prendas terapéuticas como ésta. ¿Cómo podía estar enferma? El ambiente estéril de Reverie erradicaba las enfermedades. Los ingenieros genéticos como su madre los mantienen bien físicamente. Pero no se sentía bien ahora. Con cautela, giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Incluso los más pequeños movimiento le hacían doler la cabeza.

Se sentó lentamente, jadeando ante el pinchazo agudo en la parte inferior de su codo. Un tubo lleno de un líquido claro sobresalía de un parche del traje sobre su brazo y desaparecía en la gruesa base de la cama. Su corazón latía fuerte y su lengua estaba pegada al paladar de su boca.

Envió un rápido mensaje. _Renee, algo pasó. No sé qué está pasando. ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás? _

Un mostrador de acero iba a lo largo de un lado de la habitación. Una pantalla de regresión estaba encima, de dos dimensiones, como las que se usaban tiempo atrás. Bella vio una serie de líneas en ella, los signos vitales que su traje transmitía.

¿Por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Renee responder?

_Tiempo y locación_, solicitó a su Smarteye. Ninguno apareció. ¿En dónde estaba su pantalla inteligente?

_¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Dónde están? _

Bella intentó cruzar hasta un Reino de playa. Uno de sus favoritos. Se puso rígida cuando las imágenes erróneas cruzaron su mente. Árboles quemados. Humo que se movía como olas. Los ojos de Rosalie amplios de terror. Jacob _sobre ella. _

Extendió la mano hacia su ojo izquierdo y se pinchó a sí misma, haciéndose hacia atrás mientras parpadeaba. Nada más que un ojo inútil. Aplastó la palma de su mano sobre su ojo desnudo justo cuando un hombre delgado en una bata de doctor entró en el cuarto.

—Hola, Bella. Estás despierta.

—Doctor Phil —dijo ella, momentáneamente aliviada. Phil era uno de los colegas de su madre, de quinta generación, tranquilo, con un rostro serio y cuadrado. No era inusual tener sólo un padre, pero hace unos años Bella se había preguntado si él era su padre. Phil y Renee eran parecidos, ambos reservados y consumidos por su trabajo. Pero cuando Aria preguntó, Renee había respondido, _Nos tenemos la una a la otra, Aria. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos. _

—Cuidado —dijo Phil—, tienes una laceración a lo largo de tu frente que no está sanada por completo, pero eso es lo peor. Tus exámenes resultaron libres en todo lo demás. Sin infección. Sin daño en tus pulmones. Resultados extraordinarios considerando lo que debiste pasar.

Bella no movió su mano. Sabía lo horrible que debía verse.

—¿En dónde está mi Smarteye? No puedo ir a los Reinos. Estoy atrapada aquí. Sin nadie. —Se mordió el labio para no divagar.

—Tu Smarteye al parecer se perdió en el Compartimiento Ag 6. Ordené uno nuevo para ti. Debería estar listo en unas pocas horas. Mientras tanto, puedo aumentar la dosis del sedante…

—No —dijo ella rápidamente—. Sin sedantes. —Ahora entendía por qué sus pensamientos se sentían revueltos, como si las cosas importantes hubieran sido reorganizadas o perdidas—. ¿En dónde está mi madre?

—Renee está en Bliss. El vínculo se ha caído durante una semana.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Un sonido desde el monitor anunció el salto de su latido cardiaco. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Había ido a Ag 6 por Renee. ¿Pero cómo podía aún estar Renee inalcanzable? Recordaba haber reiniciado el Smarteye y ver el archivo "Songbird".

—No puede estar bien —dijo ella—. Mi madre me envió un mensaje.

Las cejas de Phil se juntaron.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Cómo sabes que era de ella?

—Se llamaba "Songbird". Sólo Renee me dice así.

—¿Viste el mensaje?

—No, no tuve la oportunidad. ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Phil dejó salir una lenta respiración antes de hablar.

—Bella, siento tener que decirte esto. Sólo tú y Jacob sobrevivieron. Sé que tú y Rosalie eran unidas.

Bella apretó los bordes de la cama.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Se oyó a si misma preguntar—. ¿Estás diciendo que Rosalie está _muerta_? —No era posible. Nadie moría a los diecisiete. Fácilmente vivían hasta los doscientos años.

El monitor sonó. Esta vez fue más fuerte y persistente.

Phil estaba hablando.

—Abandonaste la zona de seguridad… con un Smarteye deshabilitado… para cuando respondimos…

Todo lo que ella oía era _bip-bip-bip-bip. _

Phil se calló y miró la pantalla médica. Mostraba un gráfico, con líneas ascendentes y números crecientes, la sensación de colapso dentro de su pecho.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo él. El traje médico se endureció, arrugándose mientras se hinchaba alrededor de sus extremidades. El frío apareció en sus brazos. Ella miró hacia abajo. Líquido azul serpenteaba por el tubo y desaparecía en su traje médico. Dentro de ella. Él había ordenado el sedante a través de su Smarteye. Phil se acercó.

—Recuéstate antes de que te caigas.

Bella quería decirle que se alejara, pero sus labios se entumecieron más y su lengua se volvió un extraño peso inerte en su boca. El cuarto se tambaleó hacia los lados mientras el sonido descendía abruptamente. Bella se recostó, golpeando el colchón con un ruido sordo.

El Doctor Phil apareció sobre ella, su cara ansiosa.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—. Es lo mejor para ti ahora. —Luego se fue, cerrando la puerta con un sonido detrás de él.

Bella intentó moverse. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, como si un imán las impulsara hacia abajo. Tomó toda su concentración mover su mano hacia su cara. Se asustó, no reconociendo los guantes sobre sus dedos o el vacío alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

Alejó su mano, sin poder controlarla. Su mano resbaló por el borde de la cama. La miró, pero no pudo llevarla de regreso.

Cerró sus ojos. ¿Algo le había ocurrido a Renee? ¿O había sido a Rosalie? Su mente estaba llena con un zumbido, como un sintonizador en lo profundo de su cráneo. Pronto, no tuvo idea de qué la había entristecido.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el Doctor Phil regresó.

Sin un Smarteye, Bella sentía como si no supiera nada.

—Lamento haberte sedado. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella hablara.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en las luces, dejando que quemaran manchas en su visión.

—Están listos para comenzar la investigación.

Una investigación. ¿Ahora era una criminal? El traje médico se aflojó alrededor de ella. Phil dio un paso adelante, carraspeando. Bella se estremeció cuando él removió la aguja de su brazo. Podía soportar el dolor, pero no la sensación de sus manos sobre ella. Se irguió tan pronto como él dio un paso hacia atrás, su mente tambaleándose de vértigo.

—Sígueme —le dijo—. Los Cónsules te están esperando.

—¿Los _Cónsules_? —Eran las personas más influyentes en Reverie, gobernando todos los aspectos de la vida en el Compartimiento—. ¿El Cónsul Black estará ahí? ¿El padre de Jacob?

El Doctor Phil asintió con la cabeza.

—De los cinco, él es el más comprometido. Es el Director de Seguridad.

—¡No puedo verlo! Fue culpa de Jacob. ¡Él comenzó el fuego!

—¡Bella, silencio! Por favor no digas nada más.

Por un momento, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Bella tragó por una garganta seca.

—No puedo decir la verdad, ¿cierto?

—No te hará ningún bien mentir —dijo Phil—. Ellos tienen hombres para llegar a la verdad.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Vamos. Un poco más y sólo te condenaran por hacerlos esperar.

El Doctor Phil la condujo por un amplio corredor que se curvaba, por lo que Bella no pudo ver lo que estaba adelante. El traje médico la obligaba a caminar con sus piernas y sus brazos levemente separados. Con eso y sus músculos rígidos, se sentía como un zombie arrastrando los pies detrás de él.

Ella notó agujeros y rayas de oxido a través de las paredes. Reverie tenía casi trescientos años, pero ella nunca había visto señales de su antiguedad hasta ahora. Había pasado toda su vida en Panop, la amplia e inmaculada Cúpula de Reverie. Casi todo sucedía ahí, en 40 niveles que albergaban residenciales, escuelas, zonas de descanso y comedores, todo organizado alrededor de un patio. Bella nunca había visto una sola grieta en Panop, no es que se haya molestado en buscar mucho.

El diseño era deliberadamente repetitivo y aburrido para promover el máximo uso de los Reinos. Todo en la realidad se mantenía suave, incluso los grises que todos usaban. Ahora, mientras seguía al Doctor Phil, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas otras partes del Compartimiento estaban deteriorándose.

Phil se detuvo ante una puerta sin marcar.

—Te veré después. —Sonó como una pregunta.

Bella no vio a los cinco Cónsules de Reverie cuando entró al cuarto. Así era como aparecían siempre en direcciones públicas, los cinco hablando desde una casa Senatorial, antigua y virtual. Sólo un hombre estaba sentado en la mensa.

El padre de Jacob. El Cónsul Black.

—Toma asiento, Bella —dijo el Cónsul Black mientras la miraba.

Bella se cruzó de brazos para esconder sus manos temblando. Él probablemente estaba hurgando en los archivos del incendio en su Pantalla Inteligente, o quizás hablando con un experto sobre cómo proceder.

El padre de Jacob era de decimosegunda generación, en su segundo siglo de vida. Ella supuso que él y Jacob se parecían, ambos destacaban y eran robustos. Pero su parecido no era obvio. Los tratamientos rejuvenecedores mantenían la piel del Cónsul Black tan delgada y suave como la de un bebé, mientras que el bronceado de Jacob lo hacía parecer mayor. Pero como todos los que tenían más de cien años, la edad del Cónsul Black se mostraba en sus ojos, los que estaban hundidos y sin brillo, como cuescos de aceituna.

La mirada de Bella se movió hacia la silla junto a ella. No debería haber estado vacía. Su madre debería haber estado ahí en vez de a miles de kilómetros. Bella siempre había intentado entender la dedicación de Renee a su trabajo. No era fácil, saber tan poco al respecto como sabía ella—. Es clasificado —decía Renee cada vez que Bella preguntaba—. Sabes tanto como te puedo contar. Es en el ámbito de la genética. El trabajo es importante, pero no tanto como tú.

¿Cómo podía creerle ahora? ¿En dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

La atención del Cónsul Black se posó sobre ella como una lente enfocando. Él aún no había hablado, pero sabía que la estaba estudiando. Hizo sonar sus uñas en la mesa de acero.

—Comencemos —dijo él finalmente.

—¿No deberían estar todos los Cónsules aquí?

—El Cónsul Clearwater, Ateara y Call asisten al protocolo. Verán nuestra conversación más tarde. El Cónsul Uley está con nosotros.

Aria miró su Smarteye, haciéndose consciente de nuevo del trozo faltante de su rostro.

—Él no está conmigo.

—Sí, es verdad. Has pasado por un calvario, ¿verdad? Me temo que mi hijo es en parte responsable por lo que ocurrió. Jacob es un disyuntor natural de códigos. Un rasgo difícil a esta edad, pero un día le será bastante útil.

Bella esperó hasta que supo que su voz sería estable

—¿Habló con él?

—Sólo en los Reinos —dijo el Cónsul Black—. No será capaz de hablar en voz alta por un tiempo. Nuevos huesos están creciendo en su mandíbula. La mayor parte de la piel de su rostro tendrá que ser regenerada. Nunca se verá igual, pero sobrevivió. Tuvo suerte… pero no tanta como tú.

Bella miró hacia la mesa. Había una larga y profunda raya en el metal. No quería imaginarse a Soren con cicatrices que lo desfiguraran. No quería imaginárselo para nada.

—Reverie no había sufrido un quiebre en la seguridad desde hace un siglo. Es absurdo e impresionante que un grupo de Segunda Generación pudo lograr lo que las tormentas de Éter y los Salvajes no han logrado en mucho tiempo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te das cuenta lo cerca que estuvieron de destruir todo el Compartimiento?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin encontrar sus ojos. Sabía lo peligroso que fue comenzar un incendio, pero se sentó y lo vio pasar. Debió hacer algo antes. Quizás podría haber salvado la vida de Rosalie si no hubiese estado tan asustada de Jacob.

Los ojos de Bella se empañaron.

_Rosalie estaba muerta. _

¿Cómo era posible?

—Con las cámaras de Ag 6 sin funcionar y sus Smarteyes desactivados, nos encontramos en una situación bastante primitiva. Sólo tenemos sus cuentas para saber lo que ocurrió esa noche. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, su silla raspando suavemente el piso—. Necesito que me digas exactamente que pasó en esa Cúpula.

Ella miró hacia arriba, buscando en su mirada fría una pista. ¿Habían encontrado su Smarteye? ¿Sabía Black acerca de la grabación?

—¿Qué le dijo Jacob? —pregunto ella.

Los labios del Cónsul Black se levantaron en una sonrisa.

—Eso es confidencial, como lo será tu testimonio. Nada será divulgado hasta que la investigación esté completa. Cuando estés lista.

Ella trazó la raya en la mesa con un dedo enguantado. ¿Cómo podía contarle al Cónsul Black la clase de monstruo en la que su hijo se había transformado? Necesitaba su Smarteye. Sin él, ellos creerían cualquier historia que Jacob les diera. Jacob se lo había dicho a sí mismo en la Cúpula de agricultura.

—Cuanto antes resolvamos esto, más pronto te puedes ir —dijo Billy Black—. Necesitas tiempo para llorar, como todos nosotros. Cancelamos la escuela y los trabajos no esenciales durante el resto de la semana para permitir que la curación comience. Me han dicho que tu amigo Emmett está organizando un tributo a Rosalie. —Hizo una pausa—. E imagino lo ansiosa que estás por ver a tu madre.

Ella se tensó, levantando la vista.

—¿Mi madre? Phil dijo que el vínculo aun estaba caído.

Billy hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente.

—Phill no está en mi grupo. Renee está preocupada por ti. Arreglé que la vieras tan pronto como terminemos aquí.

Lágrimas de alivio tambaleaban en sus párpados inferiores. Ahora estaba segura. Renee estaba bien. Probablemente trató de contactar a Bella mientras estaba en Ag 6 y dejó el mensaje cuando Bella no había estado disponible.

—¿Cuándo habló con ella? ¿Por qué ha estado el vínculo caído durante tanto tiempo?

—No soy a quien se le hacen las preguntas aquí, Bella. Cuenta tú. Desde el comienzo.

Le contó acerca de apagar sus Smarteyes, lentamente al comienzo, ganando confianza mientras describía el juego de Rotball y el fuego.

Cada palabra la acercaba a ver a Renee. Cuando llegó a la parte en que los chicos la persiguieron a ella y a Rosalie, vaciló, su voz quebrándose.

—Cuando él, cuando Jacob, arrancó mi Smarteye, supongo que quedé inconsciente. No recuerdo nada más después de eso.

El Cónsul Black apoyó sus brazos en la mesa.

—¿Por qué Jaco haría eso?

—No lo sé. Pregúntele.

La aburrida mirada de Billy la perforó. ¿Estaban los otros Cónsules dándole preguntas a él?

—Él dijo que ir ahí fue tu idea. Que estabas buscando información sobre tu madre.

—¡Fue su idea! —Bella se encogió cuando el dolor de su cabeza estalló. Sedantes. Dolor. Pena. No sabía que dolía más—. Jacob quería ir en una aventura real. Llegó listo para comenzar el fuego. Sólo fui porque pensé que sería capaz de contarme acerca de Bliss.

—¿Cómo encontraste la escotilla exterior?

—¿Lo hice? No lo sé. Se lo dije. Me desmayé.

—¿Había alguien más contigo?

—¿Alguien _más_? —dijo ella. ¿Quién más podía estar fuera de los límites de la Cúpula? Bella se tensó mientras una imagen borrosa aparecía en su mente. ¿Había pasado eso en verdad?

—Había… había un Forastero.

—Un Forastero —dijo el Cónsul Black uniformemente—. ¿Cómo crees que un Forastero llegó a estar en Ag 6 en la misma noche en que estabas ahí, al mismo tiempo en que Jacob deshabilitó el sistema?

—¿Está acusándome de dejar entrar a un _Salvaje _en Reverie?

—Simplemente estoy haciendo preguntas. ¿Por qué eres la única que llegó a salvo por una escotilla? ¿Por qué no fuiste atacada?

—¡Tu hijo me atacó!

—Cálmate, Bella. Estas preguntas son un procedimiento estándar, no intentaba molestarte. Necesitamos reunir los hechos.

Miró a los ojos del Cónsul Black, imaginando que hablaba directamente con el Cónsul Uley.

—Si quieren reunir los hechos —dijo ella firmemente—, entonces encuentren mi Smarteye. Verán lo que ocurrió.

Los ojos del Cónsul Black se ampliaron con sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Entonces, hiciste una grabación. No es algo fácil con un Ojo desactivado. Chica lista. Justo como tu madre. —Billy golpeó su dedo en la mesa unas pocas veces—. Tu Ojo está siendo buscado ahora. Lo encontraremos. ¿Qué capturaste en la grabación?

—Lo que te dije. Tu hijo está loco.

Él se apoyó en su silla, cruzando sus brazos.

—Esto me pone en una difícil posición, ¿verdad? Pero puedes estar segura que se hará justicia. Es mi responsabilidad mantener el Compartimiento a salvo, por encima de todo. Gracias, Bella. Has sido de mucha ayuda. ¿Puedes soportar algunas horas de transporte? Tu madre espera verte.

—¿Te refieres a ir a Bliss?

—Eso es correcto. Tengo un transporte esperando. Renee insistió en verte ella misma para asegurarse de que estás recibiendo el cuidado adecuado. Es bastante persuasiva, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa agitándose en su interior. Sólo podía imaginar su confrontación. Renee tenía la paciencia de un científico. Nunca se detenía hasta que obtenía los resultados que quería.

—Estoy bien. Puedo ir. —No estaba bien, pero pretendió estarlo si eso la llevaba a Renee.

—Bien. —El Cónsul Black se levantó. Dos hombres vestidos en trajes azules de Guardianes de Reverie entraron al cuarto, desplazándose con un imponente tamaño, mientras otros dos se quedaban fuera. Ellos miraron su rostro, en donde su Smarteye debería haber estado. Bella decidió que no había razón para seguir cubriendo su ojo desnudo. Se levantó de la mesa, peleando con un motín de dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos.

—Cuídenla bien —dijo el Cónsul Black a los Guardianes—. Cuídate, Bella.

—Gracias, Cónsul Black.

Él sonrió.

—No necesitas agradecerme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo por lo que has pasado.


	6. Edward (Parte II)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**4**

**Edward**

Edward entró al recinto de los Tides cerca de la medianoche, cuatro días después de haberse ido. Se detuvo en el claro central, inhaló el olor salobre del hogar. El océano era un paseo de unos buenos treinta minutos hacia el oeste, pero los pescadores traían el aroma de su negocio a todas partes. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo de su nado. Esta noche olía un poco a un pescador.

Edward se sacó el arco y el carcaj a su espalda. Con ninguna caza colgando del hombro, él no tenía ninguna razón para seguir su camino habitual a la cocina por lo que se quedó dónde estaba, teniendo en fresco lo que se sabía de memoria. Casas hechas de piedras redondeadas por el tiempo. Las puertas de madera y persianas desgastadas por el aire, la sal y la lluvia. Tan curtido por la intemperie como estaba el recinto, parecía sólido. Al igual que una raíz en crecimiento sobre el suelo.

Prefería el recinto así, al final de la noche. Con el invierno acercándose y tal escasez de alimentos, Edward se había acostumbrado a los ánimos inquietos espesando el aire durante el día. Pero por la noche, la nube de emociones humanas se levantó, dejando olores más sosegados. El enfriamiento de la tierra, se abrió como una flor al cielo. El almizcle de los animales nocturnos, haciendo caminos podía seguir con facilidad.

Incluso sus ojos estaban favorecidos esta época. Sus contornos eran más nítidos. Los movimientos más fáciles de rastrear. Por su nariz y ojos, pensó que estaba destinado a la noche.

Aspiró su último aliento de aire libre, armándose de valor, luego entró en la casa de su hermano. Su mirada recorrió la mesa de madera y las dos sillas de cuero irregulares antes de la chimenea, y luego subió al desván situado en el techo de madera. Finalmente se relajó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cerrada que llevaba a la única habitación. James no estaba despierto. Su hermano estaría dormido con Reneesme, su hija.

Edward se fue hacia la mesa e inhaló lentamente. La profunda pena se tendía espesa e intensa, fuera de lugar en el colorido cuarto. Presionaba en los bordes de su visión como una niebla gris, sombría. Edward también observó el humo del fuego que se apagaba, el aroma de Luster* de la jarra de barro en la mesa de madera. Un mes ha pasado desde que la esposa de su hermano, Victoria, había muerto. Su esencia se había desvanecido, casi ido.

Edward tocó el borde de la jarra azul con un dedo. Él había visto a Victoria decorar el mango con flores amarillas en la primavera pasada. El toque de Victoria estaba en todos lados. En los platos de cerámica y los cuencos que había fabricado. Las alfombras que había tejido y los tarros de cristal llenos de perlas que había pintado. Había sido una Vidente. Dotada de una vista poco común. Al igual que la mayoría de los Videntes, Victoria le había importado el aspecto de las cosas. En su lecho de muerte, cuando sus manos ya no podían tejer o moldear arcilla, había contado historias y las llenó con los colores que amaba.

Edward inclinó todo su peso sobre la mesa, de repente débil y cansado, extrañándola. No tenía derecho a estar melancólico, delante de su hermano que había perdido a su esposa y delante de su sobrina, que había perdido a su madre lo cual dolía más. Pero ella había sido su familia también.

Se volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Quería ver a Reneesme. Pero juzgando por la jarra vacía, James había estado bebiendo. Un encuentro con su hermano mayor sería muy arriesgado ahora.

Por un momento, se permitió imaginarse como hubiese sido, desafiar a James por el Lord de la Sangre. Actuando por una necesidad tan real como la sed. Había que hacer cambios si dirigía a los Tides. Asumir los riesgos que su hermano evitaba.

La tribu no podía seguir agazapada en un sitio durante mucho más tiempo. No con la caza tan escasa y las tormentas de Éter cada vez peores cada invierno. Los rumores hablaban de tierras más seguras con tranquilos, azules cielos, pero Edward no estaba seguro. Lo que sí sabía era que los Tides necesitaban un Lord de la Sangre quien tomaría las riendas, y su hermano no quería ceder.

Edward miró hacia abajo a sus botas de cuero usadas. Aquí estaba. Tranquilo. No era mejor que James. Maldijo y sacudió la cabeza. Arrojó su bolsa hacia el desván. Luego se quitó las botas, se subió y se quedó mirando el techo. Fue una estupidez soñar despierto acerca de algo que nunca haría. Se iría antes de que llegara a eso.

No había cerrado sus ojos todavía cuando escuchó la puerta chirrear y luego unas sacudidas en las escaleras. Reneesme, un borrón pequeño, oscuro, catapultado en el último peldaño, se enterró debajo de la manta, y se quedó inmóvil como una piedra. Edward subió a Reneesme al lado la escalera. El espacio era estrecho, y no quería que su sobrina sufriera una caída mientras dormía.

— ¿Cómo nunca te mueves tan rápido cuando estamos cazando? —bromeó.

Nada. Ni siquiera un movimiento bajo la manta. Reneesme había caído en largos periodos de silencio desde la muerte de su madre, pero nunca había dejado de hablar con Edward. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado juntos, Edward no estaba sorprendido por el silencio de su sobrina. Él había cometido un error. Últimamente había cometido muchos.

—Supongo que no quieres saber que te traje. —Reneesme todavía no caía en su juego—. Lástima —dijo Edward después de un momento—. Lo hubieses amado.

—Lo sé —dijo Reneesme, con su voz de siete años de edad brillante y orgullosa—. Una concha marina.

—No es una concha marina, pero es una buena opción. Si fui a nadar. ―Antes de venir a casa, Edward había pasado una hora sacándose la esencia de su piel y cabello con sal a manos llenas. Tenía que hacerlo, o una olfateada y su hermano sabría donde había estado. James tenía reglas estrictas contra rumear cerca de los Habitantes.

— ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo Reneesme? Ven aquí. —El apartó la sábana. La esencia de Reneesme llegó a él en una ola fétida. Edward se echó hacia atrás, con las manos empuñadas, con su aliento en la garganta. La esencia de Reneesme era muy parecida a la de Victoria cuando la enfermedad entró en vigor. Quería creer que era un error. Que Reneesme estaba bien y crecería para ver otro año. Pero las esencias nunca mienten.

Las personas creían que ser Scire* significaba tener poder. Estar Marcado, dotado con un Sentido dominante, era raro. Pero incluso entre los Marcados, Edward era único por tener dos Sentidos. Como un Vidente, era un perfecto arquero. Sin embargo, sólo los Scires con narices más fuertes que Edward podían respirar y conocer la desesperación o el miedo. Era algo útil saber acerca de un enemigo, pero cuando se relacionaba a la familia se sentía más como una maldición. El fallecimiento de Victoria había sido duro, pero con Reneesme, Edward había llegado a odiar a su olfato por lo que le reveló.

Se forzó a encarar a su sobrina. La luz del fuego desde abajo se reflejaba en las vigas. Trazaba la curva de las mejillas de Reneesme con un resplandor naranja. Iluminaba la punta de sus pestañas. Edward miró a su sobrina muriendo y no podía pensar en una sola cosa que valiera la pena decir. Reneesme ya sabía todo lo que sentía. Sabía que Edward cambiaría de lugar en un instante si pudiera.

—Sé que está empeorando —dijo Reneesme—. Mis piernas se vuelven débiles algunas veces. …Algunas veces no puedo oler tan bien, pero nada duele demasiado

Volvió la cara en la manta.

—Yo sabía que ibas a ponerte furioso.

—Ness, no estoy… no es por ti que estoy furioso.

Edward tomó unas cuantas respiraciones en contra de la opresión en su pecho, su enojo mezclado con la culpa de su sobrina, lo que hacía difícil pensar con claridad. El conocía el amor. Amó a su hermana, Alice, y a Victoria, y podía recordar sentir amor por James hace tan poco como un año. Pero con Reneesme, el amor solo era parte de eso. La tristeza de Reneesme le cayó como una piedra. Su preocupación hizo a Edward ir al paso. Su alegría se sentía como volar. En el lapso de un soplo, las necesidades de Reneesme se convirtieron en las propias de Edward.

Los Scires lo llamaban ser un redentor. El vínculo siempre había hecho a Edward la vida fácil. El bienestar de Reneesme era lo primero. Durante los últimos siete años que habían significado un montón de alboroto. Enseñar a Reneesme a caminar y luego a nadar. Enseñarle a rastrear la caza y disparar un arco y aderezar sus presas. Cosa fácil. Reneesme amaba todo lo que Edward hacía. Pero desde que Victoria había enfermado, no eran tan simples ya. No podía mantener a Reneesme feliz o bien. Pero sabía que ayudaba a Reneesme por estar allí. Por mantenerse con él tanto como podía.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Reneesme.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Lo que me trajiste.

—Ah, eso. —La manzana. Quería decirla a Reneesme, pero había Audiles* en la tribu con la audición tan aguda como su sentido del olfato. Y estaba James, un problema incluso mayor. Edward no podía arriesgarse a que James la oliera. Con el invierno solo a semanas de distancia, todo el comercio había acabado por el año. James tendría preguntas de sobre donde Edward había conseguido la manzana. No necesitaba más problemas con su hermano de los que ya tenía.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. —Tendría que darle la manzana a Reneesme a unos kilómetros de distancia del recinto. Por ahora se mantenía envuelta en un trozo de plástico viejo, enterrada profundamente dentro de su maletín con el dispositivo ocular de la Habitante.

—¿Es bueno?

Edward cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Vamos, Ness. No puedo creer que me preguntes eso.

Reneesme dio una risita ahogada.

—Hueles como algas sudadas, tío Edward.

—¿Algas sudadas?

—Sí. De las que han estado en las rocas por unos días.

Perry se rió, empujándolo por las costillas.

—Gracias, Squeak.

Reneesme lo empujó de regreso.

—De nada, Squawk.

Se acostaron por unos pocos minutos, respirando juntos en la tranquilidad. A través de una grieta en la madera, Edward podía ver una pequeña porción del Éter arremolinándose en el cielo. En días más calmados, era como estar dentro de olas, viendo el Éter enrollarse y deslizarse encima. Otras veces corría como rápidos, furioso y azul resplandeciente. Fuego y agua, se juntan en el cielo. El invierno era la temporada de las tormentas de Éter, pero en los años pasados las tormentas estaban comenzando más tempranas y duraban más. Ya habían tenido algunas. La última vez casi acabó con las ovejas de la tribu, la manada estaba muy lejos del recinto para ser traídas a salvo a tiempo. James lo llamó una fase, dijo que las tormentas disminuirían pronto. Edward no estaba de acuerdo.

Reneesme se movió a su lado. Edward sabía que no estaba dormida. El temperamento de su sobrina se había vuelto oscuro y frío. Ocasionalmente, se oprimía como un cinturón alrededor del corazón de Edward. Tragó saliva, su garganta en carne viva y ardiendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Reneesme?

—Pensé que te habías ido. Pensé que te habías dispersado después de lo que pasó con papá.

Edward dejo salir un lento suspiro. Cuatro noches atrás él y James se habían sentado en la mesa de abajo, pasando una botella del uno al otro. Por primera vez desde lo que parecían meses, hablaron como hermanos. Acerca de la muerte de Victoria y sobre Reneesme. Incluso las mejores medicinas que James negociaba no estaban ayudando ya. No dijeron nada pero los dos sabían. Reneesme sería afortunada si llegara a vivir más allá del invierno.

Cuando James comenzó a maldecir, Edward se dijo a sí mismo que debía irse. El Luster endulzada a Edward, pero hacía lo contrario a James. Lo ponía rabioso, al igual que a su padre. Sin embargo, Edward se quedó porque James estaba hablando e igual él. Luego Edward hizo un comentario acerca de cómo mover la tribu fuera del recinto a tierras más seguras. Un comentario estúpido. Sabía a donde conduciría, a donde siempre conducía. Argumentos. Palabras de enojo. Esa vez James no había dicho nada. El solo alcanzó y apretó a Edward por la mandíbula. Le dio un golpe seco que se sintió familiar y horrible al mismo tiempo.

Había hecho retroceder su brazo, puro reflejo, dándole a James en la nariz, comenzando los dos a agarrarse y balancearse sobre la mesa. Lo siguiente que supo, Reneesme se situó en la puerta del dormitorio, somnolienta y aturdida. Edward había mirado de James a Reneesme. Los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda, ambos pares fijos en Edward. Preguntándole, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho sangrar la nariz a un nuevo viudo? ¿En su propia casa y en frente a su hija moribunda?

Avergonzado y todavía furioso, Edward se había ido. Se había directo a la fortaleza de los Habitantes. Tal vez James no podía encontrar medicinas para ayudar a Reneesme, pero había escuchado rumores acerca de los Topos. Asi que irrumpió, salvaje y desesperado para hacer algo bueno. Ahora tenía una manzana y un inútil dispositivo ocular.

Edward acercó a Reneesme.

—Fui estúpido, Ness. No estaba pensando bien. Esa noche nunca debió haber pasado. Pero necesitaba irme.

Lo debía haber hecho ya. Regresar significa ver a James. No sabía si podía mantenerse en paz alrededor del otro después de lo ocurrido. Pero Edward no podía dejar que fuese el último recuerdo que Reneesme tuviese, golpeando su puño contra la cara de James.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Reneesme.

—Pensé que trataría… tal vez pueda quedarme... —el tragó. Las palabras nunca llegaban fáciles ni siquiera con Reneesme—. Pronto. Duerme, Ness. Estoy aquí ahora.

Reneesme enterró su cara en el pecho de Edward. Edward fijó su mirada en el Éter, mientras las lágrimas frescas de Reneesme se filtraban a través de su camisa. A través de la grieta arriba, miraba los flujos de color azul dando vueltas, batiéndose en remolinos de una forma o la otra, como si no estuvieran seguros de qué camino tomar. La gente dice que los Marcados tienen el Éter corriendo por su sangre. Intensificándola y dándole su Sentido. Solo era un rumor, pero Edward sabía que tenía que ser verdad. La mayoría de las veces pensaba que no era diferente del Éter en absoluto.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Reneesme se volviera pesado en los brazos de Edward. Para entonces, su hombro se había adormecido, anclado debajo de la cabeza de Reneesme, pero mantuvo a su sobrina allí y se durmió.

Edward soñó que estaba de vuelta en el fuego de los Habitantes, siguiendo a la chica. Ella corría por delante de él a través del humo y las llamas. No podía ver su cara pero conocía su cabello café como el de un oso. Conocía su desagradable olor. Él la persiguió. Necesita llegar a ella, aunque no sabía por qué. Él solo estaba seguro de que era un sueño insensato.

Edward se despertó sudando sus ropas con las dos piernas acalambradas. Algún instinto lo mantuvo quieto aun cuando él quería frotar sus músculos por el dolor. Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban en el desván oscuro, como imaginaba que las esencias debían lucir, siempre batiendo en el aire. Abajo, la madera del piso crujió con el sonido de su hermano en movimiento. Añadiendo leña al fuego. Volviendo a comenzar el fuego. Edward miró la bolsa a sus pies, con la esperanza que la capa usada de plástico mantendría a James fuera de los perfumes envueltos en su interior.

La escalera crujió. James estaba subiendo. Reneesme dormía acurrucada contra el costado de Edward, un pequeño puño escondido debajo de la barbilla, su cabello cobrizo empapado en sudor. El crujido se detuvo.

James respiraba justo detrás de él, un fuerte sonido en el silencio. Edward no podía oler el ánimo de James. Como hermanos, sus narices pasaban más allá de los tonos, leyéndolos como si fueran los suyos. Pero Edward imaginó un aroma amargo de color rojo.

Vio venir un cuchillo sobre él. Por un instante de pánico, sin sentido, Edward se sorprendió que su hermano fuera a matarlo de esta manera. Los desafíos para el Lord de la Sangre se supone que se celebraban al aire libre, ante la tribu. Había una manera de hacer las cosas. Pero esto había comenzado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mal desde el principio. Reneesme se vería perjudicada, sin importar si Edward se iba, moría o ganara.

En el instante siguiente, Edward se dio cuenta que no era un cuchillo. Solo la mano de James, buscando a Reneesme. Descansó su mano en la cabeza de su hija.

James se quedó quieto por un momento, peinando el cabello húmedo de Reneesme fuera de su frente.

Luego bajó por la escalera y cruzó la habitación de abajo. El desván se inundó de luz mientras la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, dejando la casa en silencio.

*Luster: Bebida alcohólica

*Scire: Cualidad por las que identifican, marcan y destacan dentro de una tribu. Scires se refiere a que tienen la posibilidad de oler todo a su alrededor incluso lo q siente la otra persona.

*Audiles: Habilidad de escuchar y reconocer cualquier sonido no importa la distancia. Y hasta algunos pueden ver lo que el otro siente.


	7. Edward (Parte III)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**6**

**Edward**

Edward se quitó su bolsa y arco por encima de su hombro y salió con Reneesme tarde la mañana siguiente. Los pescadores y granjeros dieron vueltas por el claro. Demasiadas personas, mezclándose cuando el día había terminado.

Edward dejó caer una mano en el hombro de Reneesme, deteniéndola.

—¿Estamos siendo atacados? —preguntó Reneesme.

—No —respondió Perry. Las esencias que pasaban no llevaban tanto pánico como para un ataque—. Debe ser el Éter. —Las espirales azules lucían más brillantes de lo que habían sido en la noche. Edward capturó destellos de movimiento encima de gruesas nubes de lluvia—. Tu padre probablemente llamó a todos.

—Pero no luce tan mal.

—No todavía —dijo Edward. Como todos los Scires más fuertes, él podía anticipar tormentas de Éter. La sensación de picazón en la parte de atrás de su nariz le dijo que el cielo todavía necesitaría cambiar más antes de que se convirtiera en una amenaza. Pero James nunca tomaba riesgos con la seguridad de los Tides.

A merced de su estómago rugidor, Edward condujo a Reneesme hacia la cocina. Él notó a su sobrina apoyando su pierna derecha. No era una cojera terrible. A duras penas incluso obvia. Pero cuando una manada de chicos entró gritando y suscitando polvo, Reneesme dejó de caminar. Los chicos pasaron. Chuchos nerviosos, flacos por trabajo y comida precaria, no por enfermedad. Unos meses antes, Reneesme a pesar de ser una chica había sido la cabecilla de esa manada.

Edward lanzó a su sobrina a su hombro, colgando a Reneesme boca abajo y haciendo un show de diversión. Reneesme rió pero Edward supo que él también estaba haciendo un show. Supo que Reneesme se moría por correr con sus amigos. De tener sus piernas de nuevo.

El olor de cebolla y leña quemada se quedó impregnado en la fría oscuridad de la cocina de campaña. Ésta era la estructura más larga en los barracones. Donde comían. Donde Jem hizo reuniones en los meses de invierno. Una docena de largas mesas de caballete estaban en un lado, con la mesa central de Jem en una plataforma de piedra elevada en la parte trasera. Al otro lado, detrás de mitad de pared de ladrillo, había una cocina central, una fila de hornos de metal, y varias mesas de trabajo que no han sostenido comida en abundancia por años.

El recorrido de hoy terminaba aquí, desde los campos y el mar. Todo lo demás que Edward y los otros cazadores se las arreglaban para traer. Todo fue ahí para ser compartido entre las familias. Los Tides eran afortunados de tener un río subterráneo corriendo por su valle. Haciendo la irrigación fácil. Pero tener toda el agua del mundo no ayudaba cuando las tormentas de Éter, incinerando trozos de tierra. Este año, sus campos marcados no habían producido casi lo suficiente para llenar sus provisiones para el invierno. La tribu estará comiendo gracias a la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Cuatro vacas. Ocho cabras. Dos docenas de gallinas. Diez sacos de granos. Cinco costales de hierbas secas. Eso era sólo algunas de las cosas que el matrimonio de Alice con un Lord de Sangre norteño les había dejado a los Tides.

—Soy costosa. —Lizz había bromeado el día que se fue, pero ni Edward ni su mejor amigo, Jasper, se habían reído.

La mitad del pago por ella ya había llegado. Esperaban la otra mitad cualquier día, después de que Alice llegara con su marido previsto. Lo necesitaban rápido, antes de que el invierno viniera con fuerza.

Inmediatamente Edward vio un grupo de Audiles en una mesa en la parte de atrás, inclinados cerca mientras susurraban. Edward negó con su cabeza. Los Ears siempre estaban susurrando. Un momento después, él capturó una onda verde efervescente, frescas como hojas de cipreses. Su emoción. Probablemente alguien había escuchado por casualidad su pelea con James.

Edward puso a Reneesme de vuelta en el bar de ladrillo, alborotando su cabello.

—Hoy te traje una comadreja, Tanya. Lo mejor que pude hacer. Sabes cómo es cuando estás ahí afuera.

Tanya alzó su mirada de las cebollas que cortaba y sonrió. Usaba una de sus puntas de flecha en un cordón de cuero como collar, haciéndole bajar la mirada. Ella lucía bien hoy. Tanya siempre lucía bien. Sus afilados ojos azules se entrecerraron en la mejilla de Edward por un instante, luego le guiñó a Reneesme.

—Es una linda cosita chiquita. Apuesto a que sabe bueno. —Ella bajó su cabeza hacia el largo tazón colgando encima del fuego—. Láncenlo aquí.

—Tanya, ¡no soy una comadreja! —Reneesme rió por lo bajo mientras Edward lo recogió.

—Espera, Edward —dijo ella. Les entregó tazones de gachas para ellos—. También debemos ponerlo bien y gordo antes de cocinarlo.

Él y Reneesme tomaron la mesa junto a las puertas como siempre, donde Edward podría coger corrientes de aire de afuera. Le darían unos momentos de sobreaviso si James aparecía. Edward notó que Laurent y Marco, los mejores hombres de Vale, se sentaron con los Auds. Eso significaba que probablemente James estaba cazando solo.

Edward engulló las pocas gachas así los sabores no se quedaban en su boca. Ser un Scire también significa un buen sentido del gusto. No siempre era algo bueno. La masa blanda absorbió rastros de otras comidas del tazón de madera, dejando un regusto rancio de pescado salado, leche de cabra y nabos en su lengua. Él volvió por otra ración porque sabía que Tanya se la daría, y comida era comida. Cuando terminó, se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos, sintiéndose un poco hambriento y más que un poco culpable por llenarse con el precio de la felicidad de su hermana.

Reneesme había revuelto la comida por un rato, haciendo bultos con su cuchara. Ahora miraba a cualquier lugar excepto su tazón. Le dolió a Edward ver a su sobrina tan abatida.

—¿Vamos a cazar, cierto? —preguntó Edward. Cazar le daría una excusa para alejar a Reneesme de las barracas. Edward quería darle la manzana, la favorita de Reneesme. James siempre había comprado unas cuantas en secreto para Reneesme cuando los comerciantes traían.

Reneesme dejó de revolver.

—Pero el Éter.

—Nos mantendré limpios. Vamos, Ness. Podemos ir un rato.

Reneesme crujió su nariz, recostándose, y susurrando:

—Ya no puedo dejar las barracas. Mi padre dijo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Um… el día después de que te fuiste.

Edward contuvo una chispa de enojo, queriendo evitar que su sobrino también lo sintiera. ¿Cómo James podría evitar que ella cazara? Reneesme lo adoraba.

—Podemos regresar antes de que lo sepa.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro, siguiendo la línea de visión de Reneesme hacia la mesa en la parte de atrás.

—¿Qué, crees que los Ears me escucharon? —preguntó, aunque él sabía que lo habían hecho. Edward susurró varias sugerencias para los Auds. Ideas de lo que podían hacerse a sí mismos, en vez de escuchar las conversaciones de las otras personas. Su sugerencia atrajo varias mirada fuertes.

—Mira eso, Reneesme. Tienes razón, pueden escucharme. Debería haber sabido. Puedo oler a Laurent desde aquí. ¿Crees que ese hedor está saliendo de su boca?

Reneesme sonrió. Había perdido unos cuantos dientes de leche. Su sonrisa tenía la apariencia de un percal de maíz.

—Huele como si viniera del lado sur.

Edward se movió hacia atrás y rió.

—Cállate, Eddy —gritó Laurent—. Lo escuchaste. No se supone que vaya. ¿Quieres que James sepa lo que estás haciendo?

—Tu elección, Laurent. Decirle a James o no. ¿Quieres lidiar conmigo o con él?

Edward sabía la respuesta. La forma de castigo de James significaba raciones a la mitad. Deberes fuera. Rondas nocturna extra de vigilancia en el invierno. Miserable, todo, pero para una criatura vana como Laurent, era mejor que la paliza que Edward podía darle. Así cuando toda la multitud de Auds se pusieron de pie y lo enfrentaron, Edward casi tumba el banco al ponerse de pie. Él se puso en el pasillo entre las mesas, Reneesme bien detrás de él.

Laurent, a la cabeza, se detuvo a unos pasos.

—Eddy, jodido idiota. Algo está sucediendo afuera.

Le tomó un momento a Edward entender. Habían escuchado algo afuera y simplemente estaba dirigiéndose hacia allí. Él se hizo a un lado mientras los Auds pasaban junto a él, el resto de la cocina apresurándose detrás de ellos.

Edward se giró hacia Reneesme. El tazón de su sobrina se había regado. Avena goteaba hacia un charco en la mesa.

—Pensé… —Él miró a la tabla gastada—. Sabes lo que pensé.

Reneesme sabía mejor que nadie que la sangre de Edward estaba revuelta. Él siempre había tenido un extremo, pero se estaba volviendo peor. Últimamente, si había una refriega, Edward encontraba la forma de meterse en ella. El Éter en su sangre estaba aglutinándose, creciendo más fuerte cada año con las tormentas. El se sentía como si su cuerpo tuviera una auto-recarga. Siempre observando. Preparándose para la única batalla que lo satisfaciera. Pero él no podía tener esa pelea. En un reto para el Lord de Sangre, el perdedor moría o era forzado a disgregarse. Edward no podía imaginar dejar a Reneesme sin padre. Y él no podía forzar a su hermano y su sobrina enfermo al campo abierto. No había leyes en las fronteras más allá del territorio de la tribu, sólo supervivencia.

Eso dejaba una elección. Necesitaba irse. Disgregarse era la mejor cosa que él podía hacer por Reneesme. Eso significaba que Reneesme podía quedarse y vivir fuera el resto de sus días en la seguridad de las barracas. También significaba que él nunca ayudaría a los Tides como él sabía que podía.

Fuera, las personas se reunieron alrededor del claro. El aire de la tarde más espeso por los genios emocionados. Esencias briosas. Pero sin rastros de miedo. Docenas de voces conversaban, haciendo un lío sus oídos, pero los Auds seguramente había escuchado algo para hacerlos salir disparados hacia afuera. Edward vislumbró a Marco creando una estela al moverse por la multitud. Laurent y un par de otros lo siguieron fuera y más allá de las barracas.

— ¡Edward! ¡Aquí arriba!

Tanya estaba parada en el techo de teja de la cocina, saludándolo. Edward no estaba sorprendido de verla ahí. Él trepó las cajas de granja apiladas a un lado de la estructura, jalando a Reneesme hacia arriba con él.

Del techo, tenía una buena vista de las colinas que formaban los límites de la frontera oriental de los Tides. Las tierras de labranza extendidas en mosaicos cafés y verdes, tejidos por una línea de árboles que siguieron el río subterráneo. Edward también podía ver las extensiones de la tierra ennegrecida de Éter donde las chimeneas habían brillado temprano en la primavera.

—Ahí —dijo Tanya.

Él buscó el lugar que ella señaló. Él era un Seer como ella, veía mejor que la mayoría durante el día, pero su verdadera fortaleza recaía en ver en la oscuridad. Él no conocía a otro Seer como él y trató de llamar la atención hacia su visión.

Edward negó con su cabeza, incapaz de encontrar algo distintivo en la distancia.

—Sabes que soy mejor en la noche.

Tanya le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

—Estoy segura.

Él le sonrió. No pudo pensar en algo más para decir.

—Después.

Ella se rió y volvió sus entusiastas ojos azules hacia la distancia. Ella era una Seer fuerte, la mejor en la tribu desde que su hermana pequeña, Irina, había desaparecido. Más de un año había pasado desde que Irina había desaparecido, pero Tanya no se había dado por vencida respecto a que ella regresara a casa. Edward sintió su esperanza ahora. Luego se marchitó con desilusión.

—Es James —dijo ella—. Está trayendo algo grande. Luce como un ciervo.

Edward debería haber estado aliviado de que fuera sólo su hermano volviendo a casa de cazar. Ninguna otra tribu asaltándolos. Pero no lo estaba.

Tanya se puso de pie hacia él, su mirada puesta en su mejilla con moretones.

—Parece que eso duele, Ed. —Pasó un dedo por su rostro en una forma que no dolía en absoluto. Cuando su esencia floral lo alcanzó, no puedo evitar acercarla más.

La mayoría de chicas en la tribu eran precavidas a su alrededor. Él entendía, considerando su futuro cuestionable con los Tides. No Tanya. Más de una vez cuando habían estado tendidos en el cálido césped veraniego, le había susurrado en su oído sobre ellos volviéndose la pareja gobernante. Le gustaba Tanya, pero eso nunca sucedería. Él había escogido a otra Scire para estar algún día, manteniendo su sentido más fuerte. Pero Tanya nunca se rindió. No es que a él le importara.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo que sucedió entre James y tú? —dijo ella.

Perry dejó salir en una lenta respiración. No había secretos con los Auds alrededor.

—James no hizo esto.

Tanya sonrió como si no le creyera.

—Todos están ahí abajo, Edward. Es el momento perfecto para desafiarlo.

Él se movió hacia atrás y tragó una maldición. Ella no era una Scire. Nunca podría entender cómo se sentía rendirse. Sin importar cuánto quería ser Lord de Sangre, nunca podría herir a Reneesme.

—¡Lo veo! —dijo Reneesme desde la esquina del techo.

Edward se movió rápidamente a su lado. James estaba cruzando el campo sucio que bordeaba el compendio, lo suficientemente cerca para que todos vieran. Él era alto, como Edward, pero siete años mayor; tenía la complexión de un hombre. La cadena del Lord de Sangre alrededor de su cuello brillaba debajo de la luz del cielo. Tenía tatuajes de los Scires envueltos alrededor de sus bíceps. Una banda en cada brazo, sola y gloriosa, a diferencia de los dos abarrotados brazos de Edward. La Marca de Nombre de James cortaba una línea en su piel encima de su corazón, alzándose y calleándose como las líneas del valle. Su cabello rubio claro estaba tirado hacia atrás, dando a Edward una clara visión de sus ojos, eran seguros y calmados como siempre. Detrás de James, en una camilla hecha de ramas y sogas, descansaba su presa.

El ciervo parecía muy por encima de 90 kilos. La cabeza estaba doblada hacia atrás para evitar que se viniera abajo. Un animal enorme.

Abajo, el tambor comenzó a sonar con un ritmo profundo. Los otros instrumentos se unieron, interpretando la canción del Cazador. Una canción que ponía el corazón de Edward a latir cada vez que la escuchaba.

Las personas corrieron hacia James. Tomaron la camilla de sus manos. Le trajeron agua y lo alabaron. Un ciervo de ese tamaño llenaría todos sus estómagos. Una bestia así era un extraño signo de recompensa. Un buen augurio para el invierno que se aproximaba. Para las siguientes estaciones de crecimiento también. Por eso James había llamado a la tribu de vuelta a las barracas. Quería que todos los vieran viniendo a casa con su premio.

Edward miró a sus manos temblorosas. Ese ciervo debería haber sido su caza. Él debería ser el que estaba recorriendo con esa camilla. No podía creer la suerte de James. ¿Cómo había traído un ciervo como este cuando Edward no había rastreado uno todo el año? Edward sabía que él era un mejor cazador. Apretó sus dientes, alejando su próximo pensamiento, pero fallando. Él sería un mejor Lord de Sangre.

—¿Tío Edward? —Reneesme lo miró, su pecho escuálido tumultuoso por aire. Edward vio toda la furia de celos de él cruzando la cara blanca de su sobrina. Mezclándose con el miedo de Reneesme. Él respiró la mezcla desesperada que ellos hacían y supo que él nunca debería haber regresado.


	8. Bella (Parte IV)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**7**

**Bella**

Bella siguió a los Guardianes a través de los pasillos curvos. Quería salir de lo real, donde las cosas eran oxidadas y rotas. En donde las personas mueren en incendios. Hubiera querido tener su nuevo Smarteye para así poder fraccionar y escapar a un Reino. Se podría haber ido en este momento, a cualquier otro lugar.

Comenzó a notar más Guardianes en los pasillos y al pasar de reojo por las cámaras que parecían cafeterías y salas de reuniones. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos de vista, pero eran extraños. No eran personas con las que encajaba en los Reinos.

Los Guardianes la llevaron a través de una cámara de esclusa de aire marcada con DEFENSA Y REPARACIONES EXTERNAS 2. Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al centro de un transporte más grande que cualquier espacio al que jamás había visto. Aerodeslizadores estaban alineados en filas, rodeando vehículos iridiscentes que sólo había visto en los Reinos antes. Las elegantes naves se veían encorvadas, como insectos a punto de emprender el vuelo. Pistas aéreas marcadas por rayos de luz azul flotaban en el aire por encima. La risa surgió de un grupo de Guardianes en la distancia, el sonido empequeñecido y sofocado por el zumbido de los generadores. Había estado a poca distancia de este hangar toda su vida. Todo esto pasaba en Reverie, y nunca lo había sabido.

Uno de los Deslizadores en la distancia se iluminó con un resplandor brillante. Se dio cuenta entonces. En realidad estaba yéndose. Nunca pensó que se iba a ir de Reverie. Este Compartimiento era su hogar. Pero no se sentía lo mismo. Había visto sus frutos podridos y paredes oxidadas. Había visto las máquinas que habían dejado su mente en blanco y sus miembros en asideros. Jacob estaba aquí. Y Rosalie no. ¿Cómo podía volver a su vida sin Rosalie? No podía. Tenía que irse. Más que nada, necesitaba a su madre. Renee sabría cómo hacer que las cosas fueran bien nuevamente.

Con la visión borrosa, siguió a los Guardianes a una Dragonwing*. Reconoció el vehículo. Era el modelo más rápido de los Deslizadores, construido para velocidad pura. Bella subió los escalones de metal, vacilando en la parte superior. ¿Cuándo iba a volver?

—Sigue caminando —dijo un Guardián con guantes negros. La cabina era sorprendentemente pequeña, iluminada con una luz azul tenue, con asientos a lo largo de ambos lados.

—Justo aquí —dijo el hombre. Se sentó en donde le indicó y se dejó caer con las gruesas contenciones, con los dedos inútiles a través del traje médico. Debería haber pedido su traje, pero no quería perder el tiempo y arriesgar que Billy cambiara de opinión.

El hombre tomó las correas de ella y la sujetó con una serie de broches de presión. Luego se sentó en el lado opuesto, con otros cinco hombres. Se pusieron en marcha a través de coordenadas utilizando jerga militar que apenas entendía, quedándose callados cuando la puerta se selló con un sonido como un jadeo. La nave volvió a la vida, vibrando, zumbando como un millón de abejas. Cerca de la cabina del piloto, algo dentro de un gabinete se sacudió, creando una vibración metálica. El ruido empezó su dolor de cabeza de nuevo. Un sabor a químico dulzón se deslizó en su boca.

—¿Cuánto dura el viaje? —preguntó.

—No mucho —dijo el hombre que la había abrochado. Él cerró los ojos.

La mayoría de los otros Guardianes también lo hicieron. ¿Siempre hacen eso? ¿O estaban tratando de evitar mirar fijamente en el espacio en blanco por encima de su ojo izquierdo? La sacudida del despegue la presionó contra el asiento, luego hacia los lados, cuando la nave se puso en movimiento. Sin ventanas para mirar a través de ellas, Bella se esforzaba por escuchar. ¿Habían salido del hangar? ¿Todavía no estaban en el exterior?

Se tragó el amargo sabor en su lengua. Necesitaba agua y las correas del asiento estaban demasiado apretadas. No podía respirar profundo sin presionar contra ellas. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire. Bella corrió a través de escalas vocales en su mente, luchando contra la nota estridente de su dolor de cabeza. Las escalas siempre la calmaban.

El Dragonwing desaceleró mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba. ¿Media hora? Bella sabía que no estaba siguiendo el tiempo de manera adecuada, pero no podría haber sido mucho tiempo más.

Los Guardianes presionaron en las almohadillas de la muñeca en sus trajes grises y se pusieron sus cascos, moviéndose en movimientos rápidos y practicados. Una luz suave brilló desde el interior de sus viseras, resplandecieron claramente a través de sus Smarteyes. Bella miró alrededor de la cabina. ¿Por qué no se le había dado un casco?

El hombre de guantes negros se puso de pie y desabrochó el sujetador de su asiento. Finalmente respiró hondo, pero no se sentía satisfecha. Una extraña gravedad se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó. No había sentido que aterrizaran. El Des todavía resonaba con ruido.

La voz del Guardián se proyectó a través de un altavoz en su casco.

—Tú sí.

La puerta se abrió con un estallido de luz. El aire caliente sopló en la cabina. Bella parpadeó furiosamente, deseando que sus ojos se acostumbraran. No vio un hangar. No vio nada parecido a Bliss. Una tierra plana y vacía se extendía claramente en el horizonte. Desierta, llegando tan lejos como podía ver. Nada más. No entendía. No podía aceptar lo que veía.

Una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca. Gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¡Suéltame! —Agarró las restricciones de seguridad, apretándolas con todas sus fuerzas.

Unas manos duras cayeron sobre sus hombros, aplastando sus músculos, desgarrándola de las correas. Tiraron de ella hacia el borde en un instante. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies cubiertos de tela. Estaban a centímetros del borde de metal. Mucho más abajo, vio la roja tierra agrietada.

—¡Por favor! ¡No he hecho nada!

Un Guardián se acercó por detrás. Alcanzó a verlo cuando su pie se estrelló en la parte baja de su espalda, y luego estaba cayendo por el aire.

Apretó los labios cuando golpeó la tierra. El dolor se clavó a través de sus rodillas y codos. Su sien golpeó contra el suelo. Ahogó un grito, porque hacer ruido, porque incluso respirar, significaba la muerte. Bella levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a sus dedos extendidos sobre la tierra de color rojizo.

Estaba tocando el exterior. Estaba en la Tierra de la Muerte.

Se volvió hacia la escotilla cerrada, capturando su última mirada de los Guardianes. Otra Dragonwing flotaba junto a ésta, ambas brillando como perlas azules. Un zumbido sacudió el aire a su alrededor a medida que se alejaban, levantando nubes de polvo rojo a medida que aceleraban a través de la plana extensión.

Los pulmones de Bella se apretaron en espasmos, doliendo por la falta de oxígeno. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con la manga. No podía luchar contra la necesidad de extraer aire por más tiempo. Inhaló y exhaló al mismo tiempo, sofocándose, sus ojos se hicieron llorosos mientras luchaba para instalar de nuevo su respiración. Vio a los Aerodeslizadores fundirse en la distancia y marcar el lugar donde desaparecieron. Cuando ya no pudo verlos, se quedó mirando el desierto. Parecía triste y estéril en todas las direcciones. El silencio era tal que podía oírse tragar.

El Cónsul Black le había mentido.

Él había mentido. Se había estado preparando para algún tipo de castigo cuando la investigación se llevara a cabo, pero no esto. Se dio cuenta que el Cónsul Uley no había estado observando su entrevista a través del Smarteye de Billy. Había estado a solas con Billy. En su informe probablemente diría que había muerto en la Ag 6, junto con Rosalie, Quil y Embry. Billy la culparía por haber inventado toda esa noche y dejar entrar a un "Salvaje", también. Probablemente había atado todos sus problemas y los había arrojado con ella.

Se puso de pie, con las piernas temblando mientras luchaba contra las olas de vértigo. El calor de la tierra empapaba a través de la tela de su traje médico, calentando las plantas de sus pies. Justo en el momento, su traje sopló una ráfaga de aire frío en su espalda y estómago. Casi se rió. El traje aún regulaba su temperatura.

Levantó la vista. Gruesas nubes grises borraban el cielo. En las lagunas, vio el Éter. El verdadero Éter. Los flujos corrían sobre las nubes. Eran hermosos, como un relámpago atrapado en corrientes líquidas, finas como velos en algunos lugares. En otros, se reunían en gruesos flujos brillantes. El Éter no se parecía a nada que podría poner fin a todo el mundo, sin embargo eso casi había ocurrido durante la Unidad.

Durante seis décadas, cuando el Éter llegó, había quemado a la tierra con constantes incendios, pero el verdadero golpe a la humanidad había sido su efecto mutativo, como su madre le había explicado. Las nuevas enfermedades habían evolucionado rápidamente y prosperado. Plagas habían acabado con poblaciones enteras. Sus antepasados habían sido uno de los pocos afortunados que se habían refugiado en los Compartimientos.

Refugio que ya no tenía.

Bella sabía que no podía sobrevivir en este mundo contaminado. No había sido diseñada para ello. La muerte era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Encontró la mancha más brillante en la cubierta de nubes, donde la luz resplandecía a través de una niebla dorada. Esa luz venía del sol. Podría llegar a ver el sol de verdad. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar, pensando en ver el sol. Porque, ¿quién sabría? ¿Quién iba a decirle acerca de ver algo tan increíble?

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los Rovers habían desaparecido, sabiendo que era inútil. ¿Pensaba que el Cónsul Black iba a cambiar de opinión? ¿Pero a dónde más podría ir? Caminó con pies que no reconocía en la tierra que parecía a las manchas de una jirafa.

No había tomado más de una docena de pasos cuando comenzó a toser de nuevo. Pronto se le hizo demasiado aturdidor ponerse de pie. Pero no fue sólo porque sus pulmones rechazaban el exterior. Sus ojos y nariz goteaban. Su garganta quemaba y su boca se llenó de saliva caliente.

Había oído todas las historias sobre la Tierra de la Muerte, como todos los demás. Un millón de maneras de morir. Sabía de las manadas de lobos tan inteligentes como hombres.

Había oído hablar de las bandadas de cuervos que picoteaban a las personas vivas en pedazos, y las tormentas de Éter que se comportaban como depredadores—. Pero la peor muerte en la Tierr de la Muerte —se dijo— era pudrirse sola.


	9. Edward (Parte IV)

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Veronica Rossi por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**8**

**Edward**

Edward observaba mientras su hermano mayor entraba en el claro. James hizo una pausa y elevo la cabeza, respirando el aire. Sostenía el armazón de ciervo en su mano, una enorme maraña de cuernos, densos como un árbol. Impresionante, Edward no podía negarlo. James examinó la multitud y reconoció a Edward, luego a Reneesme a su lado.

Edward tomo conciencia de una docena de cosas mientras su hermano se acercaba. El artefacto de la Habitante y la manzana, ambos envueltos en plástico, en el interior del morral. Su cuchillo en la cadera. Su arco y su flecha colgando en la espalda. Noto la forma en la multitud se silenció, facilitando un circulo a su alrededor. Sintió a Reneesme moverse a su lado, retrocediendo. Y percibió los ánimos. Docenas de brillantes esencias cargando el aire tanto como el Éter lo había hecho.

-Hola, Hija.- James sufría, mirando a su hija. Edward lo vio en sus ojos. También vio la hinchazón alrededor de la nariz de James, pero se preguntó si alguien más se daría cuenta.

Reneesme levanto la mano en respuesta, manteniéndose de espaldas. No quería mostrar debilidad delante de su padre. Cuan herida estaba, tanto por el dolor como por la enfermedad. Una vez había sido Edward el que se escondía de su padre tras las piernas de James. Pero esconderse no funcionaba alrededor de los Scire. Cargaban con las esencias.

James alzo la presa.

Para ti, Reneesme. Elige un cuerno. Haremos una empuñadura para un nuevo cuchillo ¿Te gustaría eso?

Reneesme se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Edward miro el cuchillo en el cinturón de Reneesme. Era la vieja cuchilla de Edward. Cuando era niño, había tallado plumas en la empuñadura, haciendo un diseño ajustado a e, y después a Reneesme. No vio ninguna razón para que tuviera uno nuevo.

James. Finalmente encontró su mirada. Miro la magulladura en la cara de Edward, la sospecha destellando en sus ojos. James sabría que no se lo había causado a Edward. No había conseguido ningún golpe solido aquella noche a través de la mesa.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Eddy?

Edward se quedó inmóvil. No podía contarle a James la vedad, pero mentirle no le ayudaría tampoco. No importa lo que dijera, la gente pensaría que James le había causado la magulladura, justo como Tanya lo había hecho. Culpar a alguien más de ello solo lo haría parecer débil.

-Gracias por preocuparte, James. Es bueno estar en casa –Edward asintió a la presa-. ¿Dónde lo derribaste?

-Moss Ledge.

Edward no podía creer que no hubiera alcanzado el aroma del ciervo. Había estado por ese camino recientemente.

James sonrió.

-Buena bestia, ¿no crees pequeño hermano? Lo mejor en años.

Edward miro a su hermano mayor, conteniéndolas amargas palabras que surgían de sus labios. James sabía que molestaba a Edward ser llamado así delante de la tribu. Ya no era un niño. No había nada pequeño en él.

-¿Aun piensas que hemos cazado de más? –añadió James.

Edward estaba seguro de ello. Los animales se habían marchado. Habían sentido el Éter fortaleciéndose cada año que pasaba en su valle. Edward lo sintió también. Pero ¿Qué podía decir? James sostenía la prueba de que todavía había partidos como ese por ahí, listos para ser traídos. –Todavía deberíamos movernos- dijo sin pensar.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de James.

-¿Movernos, Edward? ¿Quieres decir eso?

-Las tormentas solo se pondrán peor.

-Este ciclo se acabara como lo hacen todos.

-Con el tiempo, quizás. Pero no podremos sobrevivir a lo peor aquí.

Una conmoción corrió a través de la multitud. El y James podrían discutir así en privado, pero nadie contrariaba a James delante de otros.

James movió los pies.

'-Entonces hablemos de tu idea Edward. Sobre mover a más de doscientas personas a campo abierto. ¿Crees que estaríamos mejor _sin _refugio? ¿Luchando por nuestras vidas en las fronteras?

Edward trago saliva. Sabía lo que sabía. Solamente nunca lo decía bien. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora.

-El recinto no resistirá si las tormentas se ponen mucho peor. Estamos perdiendo nuestros campos. Lo perderemos todo si nos quedamos. Necesitamos encontrar tierra más seguro.

-¿Adónde quieres que nos vayamos? –Pregunto James- ¿Crees que otra tribu nos dará la bienvenida a su territorio? ¿A todos nosotros?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No estaba seguro. El y James estaban Marcados. Eran dignos de lago, simplemente por su sangre. Pero no los otros, los No Marcados, quienes no eran Scires o Auds o Seers. Quienes componían la mayor parte de la tribu.

Los ojos de James se estrecharon.

-¿Qué pasa si las tormentas son peores en otros territorios, Eddy?

Edward no pudo responder. No estaba seguro de si el Éter causaría estragos en otros lugares como lo había hecho allí. Solo sabía que el último invierno, las tormentas incendiaron cerca de un cuarto de su territorio. Este invierno, esperaba, sería peor.

-Salimos de esta tierra, morimos –dijo James, su tono de repente duro-. Trata de pensar de en cuando, pequeño hermano. Puede que te sirva.

-Estas equivocado –dijo Edward. ¿Nadie más veía eso?

Varias personas jadearon. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos a través de sus agitados ánimos. _Lucha, Edward. Esto será bueno de ver._

James le entrego la presa a Laurent. Se hizo tanto silencio que Edward escucho chirriar el chaleco de cuero de Laurent a medida que se movía. La visión de Edward comenzó a volverse un túnel como lo hacía cuando cazaba. Solo veía a su hermano mayor, quien había defendido a Edward incontables veces cuando era niño, pero quien no le creía ahora, Edward miro a Reneesme. No podía hacer esto ¿Qué pase si mataba a James aquí mismo?

Reneesme salió disparada hacia delante.

—¿Podemos cazar, Padre? ¿Podemos Tío Edward y yo cazar?

James bajó la vista, la oscuridad en su mirada desvaneciéndose.

—¿Cazar, Reneesme? ¿Ahora?

—Me siento bien hoy. —Reneesme elevó su pequeña barbilla—. ¿Podemos ir?

—¿Estás tan ansiosa por demostrármelo, Hija?

—¡Sí!

La profunda risa de James levantó unas pocas risitas forzadas en la multitud.

—Por favor, Padre. ¿Sólo por un rato?

James le levantó las cejas a Edward, como si pensara que era apropiado que Reneesme hubiera intervenido para rescatarlo. Esa mirada casi lanzó a Edward hacia delante.

James se arrodilló y abrió los brazos. Reneesme lo abrazó, sus delgados brazos cerrándose alrededor del amplio cuello de James. Cubriendo la cadena del Lord de la Sangre. Robándola a la vista de Edward.

—Festejaremos esta noche —dijo James, recobrando la tranquilidad. Acunó la cara de Reneesme con sus manos—. Reservaré las mejores tajadas para ti. —Se enderezó y le hizo un gesto a Tayler—. Asegúrate de que permanecen cerca del recinto.

—No lo necesitamos —dijo Edward. ¿Pensaba James que no podía proteger a Reneesme? Y no quería a Tayler con ellos. Si el Aud venía, no podría darle a Reneesme la manzana—. Lo mantendré a salvo.

Los ojos azules de James se establecieron en las inflamadas mejillas de Edward.

—Pequeño hermano, si te vieras a ti mismo, sabrías por qué no creo eso.

Más risas, desenfrenadas esta vez. Edward cambió de posición los pies. Los Tides lo veían como un chiste.

Reneesme empujó su brazo.

—Vamos, Tío Edward. Antes de que sea tarde.

Los músculos de Edward se llenaron con la necesidad de moverse, pero no podía darle la espalda a su hermano. Reneesne lo soltó y se adelantó en lamentables pasos tambaleantes.

—Date prisa, Tío Edward. ¡Vamos!

Por Reneesme, Edward siguió.


End file.
